To The Wild West
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: Buttercup is sick and tired of all the rules of being a princess in England, she runs away and try to go to the Wild West. Blossom and Bubbles try to stop her but they all end up getting onto a boat to the Wild West. They meet three outlaws who are undercover as three cowboys in a band working at a bar. What will happen between their worlds, or back in England? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup-**

I'm Princess Buttercup; I wear a green dress with white rims around it and black long gloves that reached to my elbow. My hair is always up in a bun and a golden crown with green, pink, and blue, gems place in front of my bun. I have two sisters, Blossom and Bubbles I'm the middle child. My older sister, by 15 minutes, is Princess Blossom who I like to call the book worm. She had read every book in the kingdom's library and read the all of them twice. She wore a pink dress like mine with white rims and short black gloves. Blossom wore her hair in a fishtail braid, he wore the same crown like mine but what made her special were her eyes. The town people thought she was cruse, but our Mother, Queen Keane before she passed away, saw it as a sign. A sign of beauty, and everyone agreed because knights in training would beg to be by her side to protect her. What color are they you ask, they are pink, cherry blossom pink, which is why she is called Blossom. Then my sister was born the next morning is Bubbles, she was called Bubbles because Dad said she gave this cute personality about herself when he saw her. But if you asked me, she was just a little air head fool. Yes a little fool is what my sister is but I guess that's what a girl can be a little fool. She wore the same dress as me and Blossom do but in blue, her hair was in woven lattice pigtails with messy buns. She wore long black gloves like I did and wore the same crown as well.

We were all of age to be wed to three princes we have not yet met, I was marrying Prince Mitch. Who I heard was spoil child, Blossom was marring Prince Dexter who I heard is only marrying her to keep peace between the kingdoms. Bubbles were marring Prince Alexander, who I hear was a brute and a cruel prince as well. But for now we were all engaged, they were coming down in a few months to meet us. Then after two days we will be wed and our father, King Utonium, can finally rest in peace. Knowing that his daughter will be taken care of and the kingdom will be alright. But I saw it the other way around, I felt like we were nothing but gems who weren't allowed to be themselves. I felt so trap inside I just wanted to scream, I'm sorry Mother but I just can't do this anymore.

I've been planning to leave England to go to the Wild West; I heard it was where you can start anew. That's all I wanted a life of my own, the life I want to live as myself and not as someone I'm not. The next ship to the Wild West wasn't until next week and I already have my stuff pack and ready to go. I just wanted to start a new life that I have plan for myself and not what I was born into.

Now just because we were Princesses doesn't mean we didn't get the same education like everyone else did. It was a warm sunny afternoon I was standing by the window while our instructor was showing us how we would act around the Princes. I wasn't paying much attention to him I was fanning myself and watching the knights train down in the field. Until the blinds closed on me and I turn to my instructor who had his hands on his hips.

"Now Princess Buttercup would you like to tell us what I just said?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was lost in the sight of the brave young knights that were training to protect my Father." I replied, closing my fan.

"Well if you like to get your heads out of the clouds I want you to walk around the classroom with five books on your head. Let's try to practice our walking and form for when you go and meet the Princes." He huffed, giving me five books into my hand.

"As you wish." I bowed and removed my crown so I could place the books on my head.

I took a deep breath and started to walk around the class room, my sisters watch me as I went around them. They were getting nervous that the books would fall off my head, but I kept my form as straight as it could be. I felt like my back would give out but it didn't once I walked back to my instructor. He had a pleasing smile on his face and he bowed and I bowed back. I gave him my hand and his kissed it and then looked back at my sisters.

"Now girls I want you to walk just like your sister did." He said giving them five books each.

"As you wish." Bubbles said bowing.

"Now I'll be right back, I must go use the little knight's room." He said, rushing out of the room.

Once the door shut behind him I threw the books down on the floor and Blossom quickly picked them up and placed them on the table with her books next to her. Bubbles placed her books on the floor as well. I sat down on the chair and placed my feet up on the table, pulling out my fan and blowing cool air on me. The castle could get so stuffy during the summer time, my sisters walked over to me and sat on the chair's arms.

"Oh what are we going to do?" Blossom sighed.

"I keep telling you girls to pack up your things so we could all leave to the West." I huffed.

"But Buttercup we can't just leave Daddy in his state, and we promise him we would do his wishes. And they are to marry the three princes even if we don't want too." Bubbles said.

"But Bubbles we can't keep living like this, I mean look at us? We aren't even happy!" I cried, looking into her sky blue eyes.

"But Bubbles is right Buttercup, it's not about our wishes it's what is best for the kingdom." Blossom sighed, looking into my lime green eyes.

"I know you girls don't give a hoot of what happens in your later time but I do. I'm not going to sit here and watch time fly pass me. I'm leaving at the end of this week and you can join me if you like to!" I yelled.

"Oh, but you're not going to leave Buttercup and that's an order!" Blossom replied.

"What makes you think I won't leave now!?" I cried, jumping up from my chair.

"Because we know you won't leave, and I'll make sure of it. Just because you don't give a hoot about the kingdom I will not let our kingdom go to war with Prince Mitch's kingdom because you want to go off to pig land!" Blossom shouted.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MY SAKE! I WANT TO BE FREE, LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS!" I yelled.

"Well you better throw away those silly dreams and start acting like a Princess, you are of age. You are not a little girl any more nor are we; we must sacrifice for the kingdom." Blossom growled.

"GIRLS!" Bubbles cried out. "Please let's not fight, Buttercup you know Daddy only wishes that you will be happy. And he is doing his best you must not blame him for doing what he is doing is tradition."

Blossom and I looked at each other before taking a deep breath in sat down in defeat. It's true I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 18 years old engaged to a man I have not met. We waited until we heard footsteps coming towards the door. We quickly grabbed the books and started to walk around the room. Our instructor walked in with a smile on his face seeing his students following his orders for once. So since he thought we were following orders he gave us the rest of the afternoon off. Blossom went off to the garden grabbing a book she had red twice already and sitting outside on a bench reading. Bubbles went to the art room and were finishing her new painting she had started three days ago. It was a painting of some new baby blue birds that was on a branch outside of the window of the room. While I went to my room and double check my bags making sure I had everything for when I leave for my trip to the west. I don't care of my older sister said I'm leaving and that's that! But now I have a change of plans I'm going to go the fisherman and pay him to take me to the West. I can't wait to get out of here; I need to get away from this place before I go crazy.

When the sun had set in the east I grabbed my cape and bags and snuck out of the castle. Once I was out ran toward the docks. Hoping no one notice me leaving the castle, and really hoping that my sister didn't see me either.

**Blossom-**

I watch my sister run away from the castle and I was in complete shock. I shook my head and ran toward my sister's room. Who was fast asleep on her big size bed, her face was little covered in paint which I saw sitting on the chair of her room. I rushed toward the left side of the bed, where she was sleeping in a little ball. I placed my hands on her and shook her like a mad man.

"WAKE UP BUBBLES!" I hissed.

"Huh?" Bubbles yawned. "What's going on?"

"Buttercup just left the palace!" I cried.

"WHAT!?" Bubbles yelled.

"Yes! We must catch her before Daddy finds out!" I huffed, pulling Bubbles out of bed.

We didn't hurry and got dress we ran out in our night gowns, our hair flowing through the wind. I had a little hard time keeping up because I kept tripping on my long red hair. My hair touched the ground and no matter how many time I try to tame the length it never worked. Bubbles hair went about her knees but when she had her hair up; you wouldn't believe her hair was that long. We stop in the middle of town trying to figure out which way she went; we were scared out of our mind for our sister.

"Blossom, didn't she say she was going to catch a boat to the Wild West?" Bubbles huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes she did, how could I forget she's at the docks!" I cried.

"Well let's hurry before she is gone!" Bubbles yelled, grabbing my arm and running towards the docks.

Once we were there we didn't see our sister, I was so worried because a drunken man would just love to see a girl out alone at this time. I looked out into the water and saw a boat leave port and when I looked closer. There was a young woman in a cape and when she took off the hoodie showing off her dark raven hair, it was Buttercup. I tugged on Bubble's sleeves and drag her to the port where the boat was leaving, it was an older fisherman's boat. We stood at the edge of the dock and we watch our sister drift further away from us.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried out.

Buttercup turned around waving at us.

"HEY GUYS! DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!?" Buttercup asked.

"NO WE WERE TRYING TO STOP YOU!" I shouted.

"WELL YOUR TO LATE, YOU CAN COME WITH ME IF YOU LIKE BUT YOU BETTER SWIM BEFORE I'M OUT OF REACH!" Buttercup cried out.

"Blossom, I love you but she's right I can't live a life that wasn't meant for me!" Bubbles said, turning her head to me.

"Bubbles…I thought we were in this together? Remember for Dad?" I asked, looking at her strange.

"I am, but this is our last chance Blossom. Do you really want to marry Dexter?" Bubbles replied.

I thought for a few seconds and looked back at Buttercup who was getting further away from us. I nodded my head and jumped into the water with Bubbles and we swam out to Buttercup. She tossed us a rope and pulled us in. We were now wet and cold but at least together, but now I was having second thoughts of what I was doing. But it was too late to change now; we were too far away from the docks. Bubbles pulled us in for a hug because we were all together, Buttercup was happy as well. Because now she has us to be by her side when she is off in the new world, I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Few months later…**

**Bubbles-**

We've been sailing the waters for a few months, I'm sure by now the Princes are furious that we aren't there. For one I'm glad, I didn't have to meet that brute of a man. One time he sent a dead stuff bear to me as an engagement gift. I was horrified by the sight of it I sent a letter to him about how I felt about it. Then he sent a letter saying he doesn't care what I think and that I better get used to it because the whole castle will be filled with them. I already hated him and I haven't met him yet. I was out on the deck watching the dolphins swim by and seeing drying land ahead of us. I was wearing one of Buttercup's dresses it was a green summer dress with a black skirt and green top. It had white frills around it as well, she didn't have any extra shoes so I was didn't wear any shoes. Blossom wore one of Buttercup's simple dresses, a green dress with black ruffles on the edges and long sleeves. Blossom was lucky to walk out of the castle with her slippers, unlike me. Buttercup just walked around the boat in her night gown she didn't really care anymore, she told us she felt free as a bird. But Blossom got her to wear one of her dresses when we were approaching land. Buttercup put on her winter dress, but she tore off the extra padding on the dress so it would a summer dress like I was wearing. It was just a plan old green dress nothing special at all.

I watch us get closer to land and my sisters joined me on the deck and we all stare in awed.

"I can't believe we were almost there!" Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm still having second thoughts." Blossom huffed.

"Oh stop stomping on my dreams, Blossom!" Buttercup cried out.

"Girls, please before we reach land let's make a pack not to fight." I said.

"Better tell that to Miss Perfect over there!" Buttercup growled placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh whatever!" Blossom yelled, placing her hands on her hips as well.

"Please girls for my sake and our new life adventure sake! Let's not fight!" I cried.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and looked back at me, they both took a deep breath and shook each other's hands.

"Fine, but on one condition." Buttercup said.

"And what is that my dear sister?" Blossom asked.

"You cannot mention anything that has to deal with our old lives." Buttercup huffed.

"Fine…" Blossom sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom-**

Just before we hit the docks, the fisherman that Buttercup promises to pay for the trip was asking for his payment. Bubbles and I watched her go to her bag and take out her crown giving it to him. I was in complete shock I quickly took it out of the man's hand and gave a death glare to my sister.

"Buttercup! You can't give him this!" I yelled.

"Yes I can! It's mine and it's the only thing that is worth so much to pay for you and Bubbles trip as well!" Buttercup snapped, grabbing the crown out of my hand.

"But it's the symbol that tells us who we are!?" Bubbles cried.

"Well I don't want to remember something so idiotic of my past that kept me trap inside for the last eighteen years of my life!" Buttercup shouted.

"If you don't hurry up and pay me I'm going to kick all three of you off of my ship." The Fisherman huffed.

"Sorry Sir." Buttercup sighed, and gave the crown to the man.

"I can't believe this!" I huffed walking off to the other side of the boat.

Bubbles followed me trying to help me calm down, I just can't Buttercup is selling her crown! The crown that symbolize everything we grew up to be as, it told you who we were and where we came from. How we were brought up to be as proper ladies, but my sister only saw it as money for this idiotic trip. But I also to is a part of this trip as well, I don't want to say it in front of my sisters. But I too am trap inside, just before our Mother pass away I promised her that I will look out for my sisters. We were only five years of age when she fell ill and just before our six year she passed away. I had to grow up a lot quicker than any other girl had too; I know Buttercup made a promise to be a proper lady. Bubbles only promise that when life gets hard is to put on a smile. And that's Bubbles did, I yet to see tears roll down her cheeks yet since the day our Mother passed away. I know Bubbles must be hiding a lot of pain under her foolish little smile of hers. My sisters, the hard headed raven head and the little blonde fool.

Just as we came to land we were forced around by the crowds that surrounded us, I was next to Buttercup but I didn't see Bubbles anywhere. But I did kept feeling men and women stepping on my hair that now drags behind me. My sister's hair also gotten long as well, Bubbles' hair was now at the ankle of her legs. Buttercup's hair never grew as fast as mine or Bubbles did her was just now covering her bottom. But besides the pain I felt with my hair I was worried for my little sister's safety. If we ever took a stroll around the kingdom we would have guards around us so we wouldn't get shoved into everyone. Buttercup was tired of seeing me be drag behind and picked up my hair and walked behind me. Once we were out of the crowd we were looking for our sister. We didn't see her anywhere, I was getting very worried what if some drunken man as taken her?

"Bubbles!?" I shouted.

"Bubbles!? Where are you!?" Buttercup shouted.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!"

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried.

When he heard our sister's cry we rushed over to the sound of her screams, and found her behind a man. Or I should say a cowboy as I read up on my history of this place, he was wearing a black ten gallon hat, a dark blue demi dress shirt, a black fringe jack, demi trousers, and black boots with white heels. I couldn't see his eyes or his hair, but there were two other men with him, one I could see he had red hair like mine and was tied back. But I couldn't see his eyes; he was wearing a red ten gallon hat with a black trip around it, a red dress shirt, black demi overalls, and red cowboy boots with white heels as well. The last man had black hair like my sister, Buttercup, he wasn't wearing a hat but he wasn't looking my way so I couldn't see them. He had a black bandana around his neck, a dark green shirt tucked into his demi trousers, when he turned around I caught a glimpse of a design on his shirt that was trim with black and white. His eyes were dark forest green and he too wore cowboy boots with white heels but they were green.

We ran up to them when they finally got the other men off of their back, we watched the cowboy who was holding Bubbles, place her on his horse. Bubbles' face lifted up, she wasn't crying, but she was very scared. The three boys watched us when Bubbles jumped off the horse and ran to us. I held Bubbles very close to me and Buttercup was hugging us both once she placed down my hair. I looked back up and the two boys who were wearing the ten gallon hat took them off revealing their eyes. The one who had Bubbles had shaggy blonde hair, dirty as well from the dust, but he had dark blue eyes that stared down at you like the night sky. The other one that was a red head like me had blood red crimson eyes that stared right to soul. He placed his hands in his pocket and walked over to us leaving the other two men next to the horses.

"Is she alright Miss?" He asked, walking up to us.

I couldn't really speak the deepness of his voice and the accent he had in his tone. I just completely forgot how to speak, and I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. It was like he was sucking my will to speak and I also felt weak in my legs. But thank goodness Buttercup stepped up before I made a fool of myself.

"Yes, she is alright. Thank you- um may I have the names of the heroes who saved my little sister?" Buttercup said.

"Yes, my apologize Ma'am! I'm Brick, and these are my brothers, the stupid looking one his Boomer and the hobo is Butch." Brick said spiting onto the ground.

"HEY!" Butch and Boomer said together.

"That's not very nice to say that about your brothers Mr. Brick." Bubbles said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You three girls aren't around here are ya?" Butch asked placing his hands behind his head.

"No, we just came into town, I'm Blossom and these are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles." I said pointing to who is who.

"It's an honor to meet a fine lady like you Miss Bubbles." Boomer smiled placing his hat back on his head.

"Why thank you…" Bubbles blushed.

"Do you girls need any help before we head back to our town?" Butch asked.

"No-

"YES!" I shouted interrupting Buttercup.

I looked at Buttercup who I could already tell didn't like them, but they saved our sister and they knew this place better than we do. We needed them for protection until we could figure out what to do next. I looked back at Brick who was watching me with his blood red eyes; it was quite strange to see another person with rare eyes like mine. I took a deep breath and walked up to them with my hands folded into each other.

"Yes we would like to take your offer for some help gentlemen. You see our sister, Buttercup, made this trip at the last moment and sold all of our money to get here and spending it also on me and my sister, Bubbles, share of the trip. We have no money, but if you could tell us if there is a place where we could stay the night and make some money to help us. We promise to pay you half of our share." I said with a smiled.

Brick looked at us and then back at his brothers; his brothers motioned him over to them. They were talking to each other in a very soft voice; they kept looking back at us and then back at each other. Buttercup was getting frustrated, while me and Bubbles was getting worried, we didn't know what they were talking about. Until they broke apart and Brick walked over to me but before he said anything he spit on the ground and sniffed his nose. He scratched his chin and cleared his throat.

"Well you see Ma'am we don't need money but we do need someone to keep up with our bar. We will allow you three to work there but you have to follow our rules, can you do that Missy?" Brick smirked.

I looked back at my sisters with complete shock did he just disguise his words just to say he wanted us to be his slaves for his brothers and himself. Buttercup for burning up with anger we never heard such a thing. We were Princesses not mere common slaves for them to play with. I couldn't even speak, Buttercup stormed in front of me. Her face was all red and she had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot away.

"We aren't common slaves!?" Buttercup yelled.

"We know that Butter, but we just saved your sister you owe us to please to our wishes." Butch smirked.

"Educated Hobo!" Buttercup hissed.

"Why thank you!" Butch chuckled.

"Sisters we don't really have a choice you know we have to please to their wishes, even if it means to be their common slaves." Bubbles said.

Buttercup and I looked at each other and sighed we knew she was right, and we were taught to repay back to anyone who helped us. Even if it is something we don't want to do it, when I have kids I'm going to teach them another way to repay people. We agreed to their wishes and Brick helped me on his dark black horse who had dark brown eyes with white main and blonde tail. Buttercup hopped onto Butch's horse that was white with black main and tail his horse, his horse looked like it's been through war. By the way the horse looked beaten in, I looked over at Bubbles and Boomer who are like two little fools. Bubbles was bashing her long blonde eyelashes and smiling at him. Boomer helped her on to a golden horse that had a brown main and a blonde tail. I held onto Brick and he kicked the horse's side to tell it to start moving and walked away to the town. But once we were out of town the boys decided to have a little race when I and my sisters didn't think they weren't going to go any faster than a snail. Only my sister Bubbles were warned that they were going to race and before I knew it I almost fell off the horse's back. I grabbed onto Brick with all my might, I looked over at Buttercup who was holding onto Butch but was screaming and yelling with joy. She was telling Butch to go faster, I looked at her like a crazy mad man, and then I heard Bubbles screaming with pleasure as well. I finally got my head out of Brick's back and felt the rush of the wind my hair. It felt like I was flying I looked down at our shadows that could barely keep up with us. I started to sit up a little to feel the wind in my long red locks.

"COME ON BUTCH! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE THIS HORSE GO ANY FASTER?" Buttercup screamed.

"SURE THING MISS BUTTERCUP!" Butch chuckled and kicked the side of his horse passing me and Brick who was in the lead.

"Hey that's a'cheaten Brother!" Brick laughed, holding onto his hat.

"COME ON BOOMER, WE MUST CATCH UP TO THEM!" Bubbles giggled.

"I'M A'TRYIN MISS BUBBLES!" Boomer smiled at Bubbles, kicking the side of his horse passing us.

"Miss Blossom, you ready to see what Ol'Blue can do?" Brick smirked at me.

"Yes!" I smiled back, grabbing his red ten gallon hat and placing it on my head.

Brick smiled at me and kicked the side of Ol'Blue's side and we started to pass Boomer and Bubbles, then we passed Butch and Buttercup and we were back in the lead. I never felt this type of rush it was like there wasn't a care in a world. It felt like it was never going to end, but all good things must come to an end. The sun was setting in the East and the sky was becoming as dark as Boomer's eyes. Brick helped me off of the horse and went to the bag that I sat on and grabbed out a banjo and handed me the rest of the bag. Boomer grabbed two sticks and pots and gave Bubbles a packet of raw meat and tin pans. Butch grabbed out his harmonica and violin and gave Buttercup sleeping bags to set up.

"Have fun setting up the tent ladies." Brick smiled and sat on a log, and so did Butch and Boomer.

I looked at my sisters, who were happy during the ride were now frustrated. Bubbles were gross out by the smell of the raw meat, she rarely ate meat and if she did she would only eat chicken. We helped her gather wood for the food and then Buttercup and I set up camp. While the boys were talking to each other, Brick was fixing the tune of the banjo, Boomer was tapping on the long and pots, and Butch was setting the harmonica up to the violin so that he could play both. Buttercup and I notice that there were only three sleeping bags and there were six of us all together. But I didn't worry much because the smell of the food Bubbles was making smelled delicious. I just hope we got a bite to eat as well, we haven't eaten anything all day and now that I think about it I don't think we have drunk anything as well. We helped Bubbles finished up dinner when the boys started to play a song…

Brick, Butch, and Boomer- Oh, play me some mountain music,

Like grandma and grandpa used to play.

Then I'll float on down the river

To a Cajun hideaway.

Butch- Drift away like Tom Sawyer, ride a raft with ol' Huck Finn.

Take a nap like Rip Van Winkle, daze dreamin' again.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer- Oh, play me some mountain music,

Like grandma and grandpa used to play.

Then I'll float on down the river

To a Cajun hideaway.

Boomer- Swim across the river, just to prove that I'm a man.

Spend the day bein' lazy, just bein' nature's friend.

Brick- Climb a long tall hick'ry. Bend it over, skinnin' cats.

Playin' baseball with chert rocks, usin' sawmill slabs for bats.

Brick- Play some back-home, come-on music

That comes from the heart.

Play something with lots of feelin',

'Cause that's where music has to start.

Boomer and Butch- Oh, play me some mountain music,

Like grandma and grandpa used to play.

Then I'll float on down the river

To a Cajun hideaway, hey hey.

Music ^v^

Brick, Butch, and Boomer- Oh play me mountain music.

Oh play me mountain music.

Oh play me mountain music.

Oh play me mountain music.

Boomer- Yea Ah!

When they were done we clapped and they looked up at us tilting their heads at us, they smiled at us. We never heard music that was so jumpy and alive I almost started to dance, Bubbles called them over to sit around the fire to eat dinner. The dropped their music interment and pulled the log up closer and took the saddles off their horses so we could sit. But the boys sat on them so that we could sit on the log, Bubbles cut the meat into very big three pieces for the boys. Only leaving me and my sister a fairly small piece to eat. Butch grabbed out a silver little tin can that was full of rum, he took a sip and passed it around to us. We didn't complain about the meat before Boomer notice us taking small bites when he was about to give Bubbles the rum.

"Is that gonna fill you ladies?" Boomer asked.

Brick and Butch looked up at the plate we were sharing and notice that we gave them large cuts and we had a small one to share. I was holding the plate between me and my sisters while Buttercup just ate, Bubbles took a bite then she fed me a bite.

"Ya know we can give ya'll our plates, we'll take the small cut." Brick coughed.

"Oh it's quite all right; you weren't planning on feeding three girls so it's alright that we have a small piece." I smiled.

"Ya sure?" Butch sniffed.

"Yes, we are quite sure." Buttercup smiled before she rolled her eyes.

"You are quite feisty Ma'am, ya mind telling me a thing or two about ya self?" Butch smirked.

"I rather not, I would rather forget mine and my sister's past." Buttercup sighed, taking the rum from Boomer's hand and took a drink from it.

"Suit ya'self." Brick spited.

After we ate Boomer helped Bubbles clean up while I and Buttercup helped the boys tie up the horses. Brick said we will have to share the sleeping bags with them, Bubbles was trying to hide her blush but it didn't work. Her face was bright as the stars in the sky; Buttercup on the other hand wasn't to thrill about it. As for me I didn't really know how to think about this, I wasn't married and I was going to sleep with an unknown man. Buttercup asked if we could just sleep outside but the boys wouldn't allow it. Because out here it gets as cold as winter snow, so since we were their slaves and didn't have a say in the matter. Bubbles slept with Boomer in his sleeping bag, his arm was wrapped around her while she snuggles up to his chest. Buttercup was sleeping next to Butch with her arms crossed on her chest. She slept on his arm and his other arm was behind his head. I slept next to Brick who didn't wrap his arms around me but let me sleep on his arm. He also slept on his arm as well and his hand was under his cheek, I sat there in silent before I turned my head too look at Brick sleeping.

"Brick?" I whispered.

"What is it Miss Blossom?" Brick groaned.

"How long will this trip last?" I sighed.

"The trip only last two days, tomorrow we will be hitting town." Brick yawned, opening his eyes so I could meet them again.

"May I ask you a question?" I whispered.

"If you answer one of my questions." Brick smirked.

"Sure." I smiled. "How did you get red eyes?"

Brick thought for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"To be honest Miss Blossom, I wouldn't be able to tell you. But I did hear rumors that I'm related to the devil himself because of my eyes. Though I'm really not." Brick chuckled softly.

"Back at home, people thought I was cursed because my eyes are pink." I giggled softly.

"Guess we can go on an adventure to see if that is true than." Brick smiled.

"That sounds nice." I yawned.

"Now before you fall asleep, what's with the long hair?" Brick smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Brick." I smiled.

"I like my hair this long that's the thing." Brick sighed.

"Well you could say my hair has a will of it's own, I wish I could cut it." I sighed.

"Don't do that Miss Blossom, it looks a'nice like this." Brick smiled, causing me to blush.

"Well we better get some sleep." I yawned.

"We should, we have a long trip a'head of us and it'll take until sunset to get into town." Brick yawned as well.

Brick closed his eyes and I watched him fall back to his sleep, I felt like I was falling in love with a man I hardly knew. But I guess it was the way he was treating me so far, and the song he sang, I must see how he truly is. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to him for warmth and on time he placed his arm around my waits and pulled me closer to him. I felt him shiver a little and I just placed my head on his chest so that we could share our body warmth together.

**(Reminder all songs in the story all belong to the original writer and singer)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles-**

I woke up this morning to find Boomer outside of the tent with his brothers, my sisters were still asleep. I got up and walked to the entry of the tent, watching them set up the horses. They cleaned up the camp sight like we weren't even here. Boomer notices me awake and walked over to me without his brothers noticing.

"Did you sleep well Miss Bubbles?" Boomer smiled.

"Why yes I did, thank you for asking Mr. Boomer." I smiled back.

"Are ya sisters awake yet?" Boomer asked.

"No, do you want me to wake them up?" I replied.

"Yeah, ya see we gotta get up on outa here before tha rooster crows." Brick said.

"Okay, I'll go wake them up." I smiled.

"Thank ya Miss Bubbles." Butch yawned.

I walked back into the tent with Boomer following me behind me; he went in to pack up the sleeping bags. Since I didn't want to wake up Buttercup first because last that I did she hit me so hard my nose began to bleed. So I always have Blossom wake her up once she is up, but Blossom didn't wake up until later. Then I did, then last would be Buttercup but since I was up first this would be the first time I'll wake up Blossom. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder a little and she did wave her hands at me. But at least it wasn't a bloody nose like Buttercup gave me when we were twelve years of age. Blossom opened her cherry blossom eyes to meet my sky blue eyes. She smiled as me and I smiled at telling her we had to get moving and that she also has to wake up Buttercup. She groaned and told me that I had to do it, but I begged her to wake her up. Which she agreed to when Boomer said he needed the sleeping bag she was using. But Blossom said I had to help wake her up too, we both looked at Buttercup while Boomer went out of the tent to give Brick and Butch the two sleeping bags.

"So who is going to wake her up?" Blossom asked.

"After you sister." I said.

"I rather not Bubbles last time I did I got a really bad headache." Blossom sighed, rubbing her head.

"How about we wake her up together?" I suggested.

"Sure…" Blossom nodded.

I placed my hand on Buttercup's right shoulder while Blossom placed her hand on Buttercup's left shoulder. We lightly rocked her back in froth, Blossom bent down to Buttercup's ear telling her it was time to wake up. I did the same as well, Buttercup groaned at us telling us to leave her alone. But Blossom told her it was time to wake up, but Buttercup wouldn't hear of it she tried to cover her ears. Then the next thing I know me and Blossom and I are running out of the tent after Buttercup had hit us. I ran behind Boomer and Blossom ran behind Brick when Buttercup came out screaming her head off, throwing the sleeping bag at us.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP!" Buttercup yelled.

"We were just following orders, you didn't have to hit us!" I cried, holding my nose.

"HEY A'WHATS GOING ON!?" Butch cried.

"I just wanted Miss Bubbles to wake ya'll up not start a hoe-down." Boomer said.

"Well why are we up at this time?" Buttercup yawned.

"We gotta get'a movin before tha rooter crows so we can make it into town by sunset." Brick stated.

"Is it too late to head back home?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes it is Miss Buttercup." Butch smirked.

"Oh my…" Buttercup shook her head.

Once the tent was packed up Boomer helped me onto the horse and I looked at my two sisters who falling asleep a little. But mostly Buttercup she wrapped her arms around Butch and placed her head on his back falling back to sleep. Brick let Blossom sit in front of him so she could rest her head on the horse's neck. Just to help her feel like she was laying down, I wasn't really tired so I wasn't having trouble falling asleep again. Brick took the lead and headed out with Butch and Boomer following behind.

By midday Blossom and Buttercup was awake and we started to see a town ahead of us. Brick was showing Blossom how to steer the horse. This was pretty nice to watch Blossom do something that didn't involve her reading something. Buttercup and Butch was having a conversation to themselves, they look really cute together. It was like we had met our matches, but I think I'm thinking too much about this. I have not yet learn what kind of man Boomer was, but so far he is better than my fiancé Prince Alexander. Boomer looked behind me and smiled at me which I of course returned the smile.

"Ya enjoying the ride?" Boomer asked.

"Yes it is very lovely ride Mr. Boomer." I smiled.

"Well Miss Bubbles want to trick our sibling and surprise them with 'a race?" Boomer said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh lets, maybe we can win this time Mr. Boomer!" I cheered.

"Alright Miss Bubbles just hang on tight." Boomer winked.

I held tight to Boomer and when he kicked his horse's side, it lifted up on its back legs and shot forward. I looked back at the others who were in complete shock, until Blossom kicked the horse she was riding on and chasing after us. Brick was in so much shock by Blossom's reaction, he almost fell off the horse but he wrapped his arms around my sister's waist just to stay on. Butch also kicked his horse's side to follow us; Buttercup held onto Butch and started to cheer for him. I waved at my sisters who were behind us and stuck out my tongue to them as well.

"WAIT UNTIL WE CATCH UP BUBBLES!" Blossom laughed.

"NOT UNLESS WE GET A'HEAD OF YOU MISS BLOSSOM!" Butch smirked when he passed Brick and Blossom.

"COME ON MISS BLOSSOM A'ITTLE FASTER THAN THIS!" Brick laughed.

"Come on Mr. Boomer we must get a little further from them." I giggled.

"Alright Miss Bubbles!" Boomer chuckled, kicking the horse's side again.

We were able to stay in the lead, Blossom since she was new at riding the horse, stood in last place. Butch and Buttercup was in second place and we were in first place. We started to slow down when we hit town, Brick took a hold of the horse again once we were in town. Boomer asked if we should walk around since we were town. Buttercup didn't wait for their reply to Boomer's answer she just hopped off and started to walk a little ahead of us. Boomer stopped the horse and helped me off so I could also walk. Brick and Blossom got off as well, Blossom ran up to me and Buttercup. While the boys held onto the horses rein walking behind us, we stop for them to catch up to us so we could follow them. I spotted a sign with the town's name and we were in Townsville, it was a quite a charming place. The people looked much different from the people back at home. The homes and stores as well were made of woods while back at home they were made with stones and woods. Brick directed us to a bar called the "Rowdyruff Bar", it was a cute name for them. They walked behind the bar while I and my sisters walked inside of it. There was ten tables, three card tables, a stage, a bar on the left side of the building, and a stair way to the second floor. I looked at my sisters who were in awe of this place as of me as well; back at home we would never set foot in a bar.

"I have a feeling my sisters we are going to like this place." Buttercup smiled.

"What makes you say that Buttercup, oh sister of mine?" Blossom smirked.

"Because even though we are slaves of them boys we are going to have a new life here!" Buttercup giggled, trying to sound like the boys.

"Oh Buttercup!" I giggled.

We heard a door opened and the boys walked in from the back of the bar, Butch sat on a chair and placed his feet on the table. Boomer took of his jacket and sat on the stage, and Brick took off his hat and looked around. My sisters and I watched them get settle in their natural environment while we stood there out of place. Brick walked over to the set of stairs and leaned up against the wall.

"MA? YA HERE?" Brick yelled.

"WE'RE COMING!" Yelled a woman's voice.

Brick looked over at us and back at the stairs.

"Our Ma's are here watching our bar while we were out of town." Brick said.

"But you three said you were brothers?" Blossom asked.

"Oh we are Miss Blossom, it's just that we have different Ma's, we just share the same Pa." Butch said.

We watch three women walked down the stairs and they were very beautiful women for their age. One had long beautiful red hair that was pulled into a side braid; she had eyes almost like Brick's but lighter. She wore a red dress with a black trim and white selves, and since her dress had a cut at the bottom of it. She was wearing cowboy boots that were black with red heels; she walked over to Brick and gave him a hug. Then a blonde headed woman with blue eyes walked over to Boomer, she was wearing a dark blue dress with a white trim and black sleeves. Her dress also had a cut but she wore black flats. Her hair was curled and was brushed up against her face. The last lady had black hair that was in a bob cut, it was very rare to see a lady with short hair. She wore demi pants, a green plaid shirt, and black cowboy boots that had green heels. Once they were done greeting each other Brick pointed over to us.

"Ma, I like you to meet the new workers for the bar. This here is Miss Blossom." Brick said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Blossom said with a smile.

"It's a'nice meeting you Blossom, I'm Berserk. My boy didn't give you any trouble did he?" Berserk asked.

"Oh no Ma'am he was a perfect gentleman." Blossom smiled.

"Ma, this is Miss Bubbles." Boomer said, pointing to me.

"Hello my dear, my name is Brat. Did you enjoy your trip down here?" Brat smiled.

"Oh yes I did Mrs. Brat, it was a lovely trip down here." I said.

"Then last is Miss Buttercup, Ma, Buttercup, Buttercup, Ma." Butch said.

"Hello, my name is Brute; my boy didn't give ya any trouble did he?" Brute smiled.

"Oh no Ma'am, he was a good boy for the most part." Buttercup giggled.

"Ya'll aren't from around here are ya?" Berserk asked.

"Oh no we've just came from our home land England." Blossom replied.

"ENGLAND!?" Brat gasped.

"Yes?" Buttercup said.

"Ya'll are far from home aren't ya?" Brute said.

"Yes, well we wanted a change of life style so here we are." I said.

"Well girls if ya'll are going to run this bar with our boys ya'll need some new get ups." Berserk smiled.

"That would nice; I would like to get out of this dress." Blossom smiled back.

"Come follow us girls, we'll get ya'll cleaned up for tonight's show." Brat said.

"Ya'll boys get cleaned up and get ready for tonight." Brute huffed, looking at the boys.

"Alright Ma." Butch sighed.

"Follow us girls." Berserk smiled.

My sisters and I followed them back upstairs to a bathroom where they cleaned us up. We took a nice warm bath; it was nice to feel clean again. Brat took me to her room and got me dress into a black dress with a light blue band around the stomach area. The only I didn't like what that the top of the dress showed off my chest area. My sleeves were two light blue puff balls and the bottom of the dress lay out like a flower. She gave me a blue necklace and light blue gloves with a black trim on it. She pulled my hair to the side and tied it up with a blue bow and curled my hair. You couldn't really see my shoes but I was wearing black heels and when I looked into the mirror I looked like a whole other person. I walked out and saw my sister Blossom also wearing a black dress like mine but it didn't fold out beside her. She had a 'v' cut to show off her chest area, a pink band around her stomach, pink little cape and long pink gloves with a black trim on it. Her hair was tied up with a red bow in her head and her long red hair was curled and wavy. Making this nice, and might I say sexy look to her also when she walked you could see that she was wearing a black heels. Buttercup was wearing a black dress, showing off her chest area, a green band around her stomach area. Her dress folds out to the floor like a circle, small green gloves like mine with black trim. Black heels, green necklace, and a green feather in her hair that was waved at the top and her hair was braid and pulled over her shoulder. Brat was smiling and commenting us that we looked like true bar workers. Though I and my sister thought we looked like tramps but we did pull off the look. Before we went back down stairs they told us that the rooms we got dress in would be our rooms. Blossom asked them where they would sleep and they told us they were only in town to look after the bar. We smiled and we all walked back down stairs where the boys were all cleaned up and dressed.

Brick was wearing a black dress shirt with a design on with that was trim out with black and white. Dark demi pants, red cowboy boots with black heels and his red ten gallon hat with the black trim. Butch's hair was spiked up, but he was playing around with his green ten gallon hat that had a white trim on it. He was wearing the same as Brick but a green dress shirt with a different design on it and green boots with white heels. Boomer's hair was sticking out of the side of his head; some of his hair was covering his eyes. His ten gallon hat was like Butch and Brick's but it was blue with both black and white trim. A blue dress shirt with the same design like Butch's shirt and blue cowboy boots with white heels. The looked up at us, and their face went a little red and so did ours. Their mothers walked up to them and gave them a kiss good-bye before they left. But Brute came back in and gave them a packet for each of them before she ran back outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Might be our belts we've asked to be customized." Butch suggested.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for a while." Brick nodded.

"Well open it up, we want to see them!" Blossom cried.

They opened the packets opened, reveling a gold belt buckle with the letters "RRBs". Brick's was dark red, Boomer's was dark blue, and Butch's was dark green. They put them on, completing their outfits.

"Well?" Boomer asked.

"Oh it looked lovely Mr. Boomer." I smiled.

"Thank you Miss Bubbles." Boomer smiled back.

"So, what do we do now?" Buttercup asked.

"Ya'll get the bar ready, and we'll just set up the stage for tonight." Butch replied.

We cleaned up the bar while the boys set up the stage with their interments, just as the sun set. Men and some women walked into the bar and the night began, Buttercup ran behind the bar. While Blossom and I walked around helping the customers, the boys sang their hearts out. People were dancing and at one point I was pulled to the dance floor, dancing with people I didn't know. But I was able to dance my way out from the crowd to get back to my work, there was also a fight here and there. Young girls were climbing up on the stage just to be near the boys, I've never seen girls act so crazy. Though half the people in the bar were drunk, we worked until dawn. By then there wasn't a lot of people, some were asleep and some were just cracking jokes. Butch let us get off shift and we dragged back up to our rooms, our rooms were right next to each other. For once in my life I've actually worked, instead of just doing princess stuff. I didn't even take off my clothes I just went to bed with everything on. I was tired; we only just got into town so I was tired from our trip. Then we worked until dawn of the next day, I covered myself with the white blanket but before I fell asleep there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door to Boomer.

"Yes Mr. Boomer" I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry to disturbed ya Miss Bubbles, but Brick wanted me to tell ya to not sleep to long. We have to head into town later today to get some supplies." Boomer smiled.

"Oh alright, I'll take a short nap then." I smiled back.

"Well sleep tight Miss Bubbles." Boomer smiled before we walked off to his room.

I smiled at him and closed the door, falling back to my bed. I covered myself with the white blanket and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brick-**

I sat down stairs waiting for everyone to wake up; I was drinking some rum from behind the bar. I had a piece of paper in my hand; there were three boys on the paper. Bold letters were written a cross the top and bottom, "**OUT LAWS: THE JOJO BROTHERS**". I laughed at the drawing of me and my brothers. When I and my brothers went out we always wore our hats and cover our face as much as we could with our bandanas. I always tucked my hair under my hair so people in this small town won't figure out it's me. Our Pa was the greatest outlaw ever to have lived until he was caught and hanged. We had such a good reputation of being the greatest outlaw like our Pa they had drop the reward money and just now shoot at sight. No one would dare to shoot at me and my brothers so they put back the reward money. Which encouraged a lot of men, when they spotted us they tried to kill us but Butch would kill'em before we got caught. Unlike our Pa we didn't want to move from town to town that's why Pa had three wives. We settle in Townsville and went undercover as bar owners and a band trying to make it in life. The only reason we were out that day when we met the girls was because we were meeting up with an old friend of ours. Though we did do a bank robbery here and there while we were up there.

I started to hear the stairs groaned when my brother Boomer came down from his sleep. It was noon now we went to bed around dawn. Boomer was in regular clothes like me, I was wearing a red button up shirt with my black demi overalls and my red cowboy boots with the black heels. I didn't feel like wearing my ten gallon so I left it in my room. Boomer wasn't wearing a shirt under his blue overalls; he wore his black bandana on his head, and his black cowboy boots with blue heels.

"Hi Brick." Boomer yawned, walking behind the bar making himself something to drink.

"Good afternoon, make me a refill." I said, giving him my glass.

"What ya reading?" Boomer asked filling up my drink and his.

"Looking at our outlaw form." I sighed.

"What's new?" Boomer chuckled, giving back my drink and drinking his.

"They've put back the reward money and still saying to shoot at sight." I chuckled, taking a big gulp of my rum.

"I like see'em try to shoot us!" Boomer smirked.

"Yeah…" I smirked.

Then we heard the stairs groaned again and we looked up too Butch coming down the stairs. He was wearing his black overalls but the straps weren't on his shoulders. He didn't change his shirt from last night so he was still wearing his green dress shirt. His hair was still spiked up; it was very unnatural that his hair did that. He walked over to my side and slipped on his green cowboy boots with the black heels. Then he sat next to me and taps the table telling Boomer to make his usual.

"What's new about the stats?" Butch yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing new brother of mine, they've just put back the reward money." I sighed, taking another sip of my drink.

"That's it?" Butch chuckled, taking a sip of Boomer's drink.

"Hey!" Boomer cried.

"Sorry ya took too long." Butch smiled.

"Here!" Boomer groaned, giving Butch his drink and taking back his.

"So we are going to do our little stealing today?" Butch asked, with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, and run to the dress store and pick somethin nice for the girls." I smiled.

"Speaking of 'em, man what beauties!" Boomer grinned. "Especially Miss Bubbles!"

"You jokin Miss Buttercup is the beauty, that feisty tone in her voice. She can might as well be a poison snake cause she can bite me anytime." Butch smirked.

"Ya'll get your heads out of the dust, Miss Blossom is better than both of 'em!" I chuckled.

"Ya know boys I don't think we've ever acted like this about girls." Boomer pointed out.

"That's because we never met the right one, until now." Butch smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Now before we go and count our chickens, let's see how 'em girls act for a month before we say that." I stated.

"Do you need Pa coming out of the grave and hit ya up side tha head and to show you they are the one!?" Boomer and Butch said together.

"I'm just sayin, don't ya think it's a bit strange them girls left England to come here?" I asked.

"Ya point?" Boomer said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sayin that we need to get some information about 'em girls, cause I think we might have hit the loot." I grinned.

"Go on brother?" Butch smiled.

"I'm sayin what if 'em girls are loaded with cash? Back where they've came from?" I stated.

"Ya think 'em family will come lookin for 'em?" Boomer asked.

Before I could go on I heard three doors open and the top of the stairs groaning. I lifted my hands to my brothers and we watched the girls come down the stairs. They were still wearing the uniforms from last night. But I was mostly watching Blossom; her beauty was like an angle. Boomer fixed them up a drink, Bubbles and Buttercup sat next to Butch and Blossom sat next to me. Boomer gave them light rum for them to drink unlike us where we are used to the strong type. Though Boomer tried to hide it he was flirting with Bubbles but it was pretty obvious because she was smiling and giggling. Buttercup ignored Butch's side flirts she was more inserted in her drink than him. But Butch kept trying until he heard a faint giggle from her tone, and Blossom was fixing her hair.

"So boys, what is today's plan before tonight?" Buttercup asked.

"We are gonna do some shopping." Butch smirked.

"Sounds wonderful!" Bubbles cheered.

"When are we leaving?" Blossom asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Soon as ya three are done with ya'll drinks." I said, finishing up my drink.

"So you think tonight will be busy like last night?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh no Miss Bubbles, it only gets crazy one night a week. Tonight the bar is closed it's just a concert tonight." Boomer smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Buttercup huffed, drinking the last of her drink.

"Ya want another?" Butch asked.

"No I'm good." Buttercup coughed.

Bubbles and Blossom finished up their drinks as well, before we left Boomer cleaned the last up and we headed into town. I was walking with Blossom, Butch with Buttercup, and Boomer with Bubbles. We walked by the riches person in Townsville, she stop going by her name and started to go by a pet name her Pa had given her. Princess, a red hair with puffed up hair in two buns, yellow dress and her white cat was walking beside her. Her purse was rocking back and forth loosely on her elbow. She was covering herself from the sun with a small black umbrella; I slightly bumped into her not by accident but on purpose. Before anyone even saw I stole her little purple wallet that had some gold coins in it. When we went to the dress shop that was run by a woman who the people called Sedusa. All men fell head over heels for this gal but I and my brother couldn't care less for this woman. When we walked in the girls were in awe with all the dresses that were on display, Sedusa came walking out when the bell rang. She was wearing a purple summer dress with a green skin snake belt around her. She had black hair that was curled up into a messy bun, and her face was painted.

"Howdy boys, what can I do for ya'll?" Sedusa smiled.

"We're treaten our girls to some new fad, thing ya can help them?" Butch smirked.

"Sure thing, anything for ya'll three!" Sedusa winked and walked over to the girls.

"Now let see, I'm going to have to pull some magic with you three girls." Sedusa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh nothin, just want to make sure ya'll wear the dresses that say ya!" Sedusa smiled.

"That'll be wonderful Ma'am!" Bubbles smiled.

"Now I'll take Miss Red Head here first, ya'll two just look around." Sedusa said, grabbing Blossom's hand and dragging her behind the store.

Bubbles and Buttercup walked around while we boys sat on a chair watching them, waiting for Sedusa and Blossom to come out. It only took about maybe twenty minutes tops when they came back out. When my eyes laid on Blossom and her new dress, my face lit up like a candle. She was wearing a pink gown with black tulle skirt and white shift, and when Sedusa lifted her dress a little to show off her shoes they were black Victorian shoes. Her hair was braided back into a fishtail braid and she had a little pink feather in her hair. She walked up to the mirror to look at herself and she looked at me noticing me staring at her.

"What is it Brick? Does it look okay?" Blossom asked.

"Okay? It looks fantastic on you Miss Blossom!" I shouted.

"Ya okay brother?" Butch chuckled, and Boomer was too.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted at them looking away from them.

Then Sedusa took Bubbles back behind the store, Buttercup was commenting on Blossom's new dress. But dressing Bubbles didn't take long about 15 minute's tops, when Bubbles walked out. My brother Boomer almost passed out by the sight of Bubbles and her new dress. She was wearing a blue bustle Victorian style dress; it was button up with black buttons. She had a blue feather in her hair; the feather thing is ways to tell you that the dress belonged to Sedusa when she had girls try on dresses. She lifted up Bubbles' dress to show off her black Victorian shoes, her hair was up in woven lattice pigtails.

Then last was Buttercup, Sedusa dragged her behind the store while Boomer was commenting on Bubbles new dress. Blossom was telling her that the dress suited her and girl talks like that. This time it only took Sedusa ten minutes to get Buttercup in a new dress that knocked Butch off his feet. Buttercup had a green feather in her hair, her hair was down and it flipped at the bottom of it. She was wearing a green Victorian southern belle dress that had thin straps, and she was also wearing black Victorian shoes. Then Sedusa gave us a bag with a copy of each dress in their colors, Blossom had Buttercup and Bubbles dress in black and pink, Bubbles had Blossom and Buttercup dresses in black and blue, and Buttercup had Blossom and Bubbles dress in black and green. The girls were happy and so was I because I wasn't spending my money I was spending Princess's money that I stole. The girls did carry their bags that had the dresses they were wearing last night.

We walked out and of the dress shop and into a little restaurant that a couple ran. Mrs. Bellum and her husband, The Mayor that ran the town. I'm still wondering how a little tiny old man tied the knot with a gal like Mrs. Bellum. She was only hitting her middle age; she had long red hair that curled up and brush up against her hair. Sometimes you wouldn't even see her face because of her hair. She wore a simple red dress and a white apron; oh I should mention she is also the Mayor's right hand gal. She greeted us when we took our seat at the bar, I told her to give us our usual and to give the girls anything that they wanted. Once the girls order Boomer and Bubbles were whispering to themselves. Butch and Buttercup somehow started to have a little arm wrestling contest amongst them. Blossom was looking down at her hands that were sitting her lap I smiled at her, decided to mess with her a little. Dig some dirt about her and her sister and why they were here and not in England.

"So Miss Blossom, ya enjoying yourself?" I smiled.

"Oh yes, today been very wonderful I'm just lost in my little world." Blossom sighed, looking up at me with her cherry blossom eyes. I just couldn't stop looking at them they attracted me like a rattlesnake to a mouse.

"What ya thinkin about Miss Blossom?" I asked.

"My Father who is back at home, he must be worry sick about me and my sisters." Blossom replied.

"Who is ya Pa, if ya mind me asking?" I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, I would like to tell you but my sister, Buttercup, and I made a deal not to talk about it." Blossom sighed.

"Well keeping things locked up inside it's not good, ya know?" I said.

"I know, I've been keeping things inside of me for the last eighteen years of my life." Blossom cried.

I looked back at my brothers who were keeping her two sisters busy then back at her.

"Let's ditch them and go somewhere private to talk." I suggest.

"I don't know Mr. Brick, I promised my sister I wouldn't talk about it." Blossom sighed.

"Look Miss Blossom do ya trust me?" I asked.

"What?" Blossom said raising her eyebrow.

"Do ya trust me?" I asked again.

"Yes?" Blossom replied.

"Let's go then." I smiled, grabbing her hand and walking out of restaurant without them knowing.

We walked out and I was carrying her bags and we walked back to my bar. The place was closed and we sat down up on the stage. I gave her back her bags of clothes which she walked back to her room to place them in there. I waited for her to come back, and she walked down and sat on the stage next to me. I looked at her and she was holding a red ribbon her lap and untying her braid. She pulled it up into a ponytail and tied with the red ribbon into a bow. It made the outfit look complete now.

"So the question, who are ya girls anyway?" I asked.

"We are just three sisters who use to live in England." Blossom replied, which I could tell right away she was lying.

"Now ya don't need to lie to me Miss Blossom, and besides I can tell when ya lying ta me." I smirked.

"The thing is I don't even know if I should even tell you who we are." Blossom smirked back.

"Guessing ya don't trust me?" I asked.

"Not as much." Blossom smiled.

"If I tell ya a thing or two about myself, will ya tell me who ya three girls are?" I said, laying down on the stage.

"Maybe!" Blossom giggled.

"Well Miss Blossom, ya see me and my brothers carry unfortunate secret. The reason we share one Pa is because he was an outlaw." I sighed.

"He was?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we don't like talking about him and when we were young boys he was hanged. I found out I had two brothers from two other women when they announced the date for his death. We were all the same age, at the time, but folks never gave us a chance. They all thought we were gonna be outlaws like our Pa, so we've been proving them wrong with this place. We raised this place from the dust up, trying to make something of ourselves." I sighed.

"I was six years of age when my Mother passed away. But she wasn't hanged, she fell ill and I promised her I would look out for my sisters. Buttercup promised her that she would be a proper lady but as you see now she didn't keep that promise. Bubbles, you wouldn't believe me if I tell you, she promise to never cry when things get hard. Like the fool she is she kept that promise, you see when we were young girls she was a big cry baby. She cried when her painting came out wrong or she couldn't understand something. She hides everything by a smile; she bottles everything inside of her. She hasn't cried since Mother's death." Blossom said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I placed my arms around her and placed her head on my chest so she could cry her eyes out.

"I miss her so much! Why did she have to fall ill! I wouldn't have to grow up so fast if she was still here!" Blossom cried.

"Being the oldest isn't easy trust me." I sighed.

"Oh may I ask how old you and your brothers are?" Blossom sniffed.

"Sure? I'm twenty-one years old, Butch is twenty, and Boomer is nineteen. Why you ask?" I said raised my eyebrow at her.

"I was just wondering because you guys look a lot older." Blossom giggled.

"Thanks." I chuckled. "So about ya Pa, he cares for ya three or what?"

"Oh Daddy is a very good man, but he is growing old and sick as well. He just wants us to be safe and protected. We are engaged to men we don't know, oh how I hate the man I'm engaged to. He doesn't even love me he is all in it for the money." Blossom growled.

"Money?" I asked.

"Yes, um…my family is very wealthy we are in the high class of society of England." Blossom said, I knew there was more to it than what she was telling me. But I wasn't going to push my boarders.

"Who is the man you are engaged too? If ya mind me asking?" I asked.

"His name is Dexter." Blossom sighed, then covered her mouth quickly.

"Dexter?" I said.

"Yeah, his name is Dexter. Mr. Brick I'm getting uncomfortable about this talk." Blossom sniffed rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, but remember you can always come to me for a talk." I smiled.

"Okay…" Blossom smiled.

"So just wondering, am I better looking than this Dexter chump?" I chuckled.

"Yes, you are Mr. Brick, why you ask do you have crush on me." Blossom giggled.

"Maybe, what about you?" I smirked.

"Maybe." Blossom smirked back.

Just before we knew it the others came back in, Blossom and the girls went back up stairs. Bubbles took her bags from Boomer's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he almost passed out from. Buttercup just took her bags and winked at Butch and followed her sisters back up stairs. I looked back at my brothers who sat next to me on the stage and I just looked at them, they had a big grin on their face.

"So boys what's new?" I smirked.

"Brother I might have lost to Miss Buttercup in the arm wrestling but I'm tellin ya she is the one for me." Butch sighed.

"Same here with Miss Bubbles, she is my angle that had fallen from heaven." Boomer sighed as well.

"Well I will say the same thing about Miss Blossom, but I found out something very inserting about 'em three gals." I said.

"What is it?" Boomer asked.

"'Em gals are rich they were in high society boys!" I yelled but not too loud for the girls to hear me.

"No way!" Butch chuckled.

"Yeah, and 'em girls are also engaged as well." I huffed.

"ENGAGED!?" Butch and Boomer cried a loud.

"YES KEEP IT QUITE!" I hissed at them.

"Sorry." Boomer and Butch whispered.

"Who the heck is engaged to my Miss Buttercup!?" Butch growled.

"I don't know but I do know Miss Blossom is engaged to a man name Dexter who is marring her for tha money." I sighed.

"Isn't that a name of a prince in England?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, which makes me wonder how high in society 'em girls were in." I said, scratching my chin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in England…King Utonium-**

It's been a couple of months now since my three daughters had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Where could they've have gone? I sent out my best knights and spies near and far, all over England. They all came back empty handed, nothing, no signs of them of any sort. Though rumors been going around the kingdom that my daughters had hitched a ride on a fisherman's boat out to see. One man who fish out at night saw two of my daughters swimming out in the waters to meet another woman on the boat. Who might have been my other daughter, but the man who owns the boat hasn't come back. So I've been waiting, but I wish they've show up soon I can barely stand the Princes.

Prince Dexter is a smart boy for his young age, nineteen years old that boy is and he his smarter than my wise men. His orange red hair is pulled back and his silver crown sits on his head with a blue gems on it. Black little circles glasses, a white coat with black rabbit fur around the neck area. He wears purple boots, black pants, gold button up shirt, and purple gloves as well. I haven't yet seen him take them off; his guards had to tell him he hates dirty things. He won't touch a thing until it's clean to his perfection. His Father and I made a deal to marry our kids to keep peace between the kingdoms.

Prince Mitch, a spoiled little brat he is, I couldn't believe power made you that crazy until I meet him. During my time the kings of England were all wise with our powers, but Mitch destroy that by the way he acts. He had deep dark brown eyes, almost black, light brown hair, freckles on his face, and he had one tooth that stick out from the others when he opened his mouth. He wore a black suit with a gold stash around it, to his left shoulder, to the waist and back up to the start. A gold belt around his waist, white gloves, gray pants, and his red boots. He kept his hair swept to the left side, making him look like a fool. Mitch wore a cooper crown on his head, and every so often he would get a new one because the crown would go green.

The last is Prince Alexander, he didn't wear regular prince clothing because he was mostly hunting outside. He wore clothes that Robin Hood wore in the made up children stories, but he was an outstanding hunter might I add. He didn't wear his crown but the silly hat but to make people know it was him he had it custom made. He had his best sewer to stitch in a diamonds into the hat so people wouldn't mistake him as common man. He had a dirty blonde hair, unlike where Mitch only had like six freckles on each side of his cheeks, Alexander had freckles all over his body. From head to toe, but unlike Mitch, Alexander treated his elders with more respect than that of Mitch did.

I was in my office, looking at a painting that took half the wall from the bottom to top and left and right. There was woman in her late twenties, three little girls around three years of age, and a robust man behind them. The woman was holding two little girls in her arms; the one in her left arm had black hair like a raven. In her left arms was a little blonde head girl and the last little girl was sitting in front of me with long red hair. My girls, my wife had short black hair that reached about to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled like the water when the sun rays hit it to make it shine. She was wearing a simple summer dress with yellow frills; it had a green gem between her breasts, and white gloves that reached about her elbow. My three little girls were wearing white summer dresses though they had different sashes around them. Bubbles had a light blue one, Buttercup a grassy green, and Blossom had a pink one. Blossom was the kingdom's jewel because of her eyes, a rare eye condition. Though many of my subjects thought it was a cruse my wife saw it as a sign of beauty.

My wife, I remember when I was young when I had first meet her. She kept to herself when I came over for our wedding. It was until our trip back to my castle was when she finally decided to open to me. At that time I was like Mitch, a spoiled lad that was hungry for power. But my lovely wife showed me there was more to life than being into power. She opened another world for me and our girls. I miss her so much; it was a painful sight to see her to go through what she had to go through when she fell ill. But what anger me the most was her family didn't come to her funeral. It was just me, my girls, and the kingdom who were there, she was loved by everyone and she gave all the love she could give.

As I stood there, remembering the past of my wife I heard the door opened from behind me. I turned around to see three young boys at the door. Dexter was in front, Mitch was on his right, and Alexander was on his left. Dexter walked in, and before I forget to mention he would always walked around with a cane. Though he didn't need it, it brought a look to him that showed he was a strong and smart leader. I turned around and sat at my desk as the three young lads walked up to me.

"Yes, what is it Prince Dexter?" I asked.

"My King, I feel like we are wasting our time waiting for this fisherman's boat." Dexter sighed, fixing her glasses.

"What is the point of waiting if we find out our wives are dead!?" Mitch shouted, placing his hands on my desk.

"I know you three are concern, but we can't do anything until we see the fisherman's boat return." I sighed.

"Though this is what you feel my King, but we could be sending search parties out into the sea." Alexander pointed out.

"I know, but I'm afraid to lose any of my man without any knowledge of where this man went." I coughed.

"King, if I may speak?" Dexter asked.

"Go." I sighed.

"Not to scare you my King, but I had my personal spies do some of their own ingestions. We had heard report from close friends on the Princesses that one of them wanted to leave." Dexter said, walking behind me to the picture.

"I believe that would be Princess Buttercup." Dexter said, point to the young Princess in the painting.

"What makes you say she wanted to leave? She was always happy." I said.

"Yes, she was for the most part my King. But for the most part from which I have found out, she had been planning a trip to the New Land. I've also had my men search her room and we found her journals for an entry about leaving England. I've also believe the other two Princesses also wanted to leave as well, during the last chance they had. That's why we been hearing tales of them jumping out to sea and swimming up to a fisherman's boat." Dexter said, giving me papers of Buttercup's writing.

"So if we start our search now my King we can make a trip to the New Land and save the Princesses." Alexander pointed out.

"But I have a question Dexter." I said, standing up. "The ship to the New Land wasn't until the week after, before they left that night."

"Yes, we know that, so we have a strong theory my wife paid the fisherman to leave early." Mitch snorted.

"Which makes a lot of sense, due to the situation?" Alexander said.

I looked back up to the painting Dexter was standing in front of, then my eyes floated over to him and the other two boys. I took a deep breath and sat down in my chair.

"I'll give you full use of my navy and a quarter of my knights for your trip to the New Land." I said.

"Thank you sir, you won't be disappointed in us, we promise to bring them back." Dexter said, with a smile creeping up on his face.

"But I ask of you three one thing." I said.

"What is it!?" Mitch cried out.

"Whoever, man or woman, who is keeping them as a slave bring them back to be hanged. But if they were keeping them too protected pay them twenty gold coins three times." I said, giving them a bag full of hold coins.

"Sure, whatever!" Mitch huffed.

"Don't worry my King, we'll bring back your girls and when we come back we'll have a feast then after that our wedding." Dexter smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Just hurry, before I pass away, I want to see my girls before I grow too old to breath." I said, with a stern tone in my voice.

"We'll have our guards and knights ready for our trip for next week." Alexander said.

Each other bowed at me, and left my office I could already hear orders be given out. I looked back at my painting of my family and took a deep sigh.

"Oh Dear, what would you do right now?" I asked, looking at the painting.

"Your girls have run away for a reason I do not know…" I sighed, with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"If only you were here, you understood them better than I did." I smiled a little, with tears forming in my eyes.

"If only we got the illness sooner, than you wouldn't have to pass away, you would still be here. Oh what should I do my Keane, my sweet darling Keane? You know you never told me your real name now that I think about it." I chuckled a little as the tears flow down my cheeks.

"I remember the silly promise we made to give out our first name until our girls wedding day, as a gift of surprise. Remember? We both wrote down our names and placed it in our safe full of treasures. Oh my Keane, I promise to bring our girls back home, I promise to bring them back before my last breath." I cried, leaving the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubbles-**

It's been a couple of weeks now since staying with Boomer, Butch, and Brick at their bar. My sisters and I almost completely forgot that we were once princesses. Until we meet a mean girl with big poof head hair and dark brown eyes. She acted like the princesses we meet back at home in England. She was like an airhead like Princess DeDe, who was Prince Dexter's older sister, she collected stuff animals like Princess Sarah, and she told me she had a big crush on Prince Alexander. She can have him if she wants too, I would rather kiss a toad than marry him, but I would love to be engaged to Boomer. What a gentleman, I hope we get together soon; I can never stop thinking about him. He is all of what I dreamed of for my Prince Charming, caring, sweet, kind, and the best part yet is he loves animals. I've seen some of his drawings that he drew of jackrabbits, horses, cattle, and other animals I have never seen before.

I'm pretty sure my sisters feel the same way about his two brothers as well. Blossom been showing Brick how to write, he could read but couldn't write. It was kind of silly to hear that Brick couldn't write how could you go through out your whole life and not learn to write. My sister's hair been getting longer by the second, Buttercup and I suggested her to cut it. But she won't because Brick said he liked her hair long. So she been tripping and slipping on her hair since then, but without know Buttercup would take a snip here and there. Though Blossom doesn't want to admit it, she was very thankful that Buttercup did that for her.

Buttercup, my hard headed sister, was too stubborn to see she was falling for Butch. They make a quite inserting couple, they acted very much alike. Butch been coming for me for love advice to win my sister's heart. Though she would be moved by it, she would reject it and leaving him no hope what so ever if I didn't step in. Buttercup would come to me for love advice as well, she told me was feeling "some" attraction to Butch. But she wouldn't say she was falling in love, then when Butch would talk to me asking me if he ever had a chance. I would tell him what Buttercup said to give him hope not to give up. But I doubt he would even if I wasn't around, he had a deep affection toward my sister. He wasn't going to give up because she had a lot of spice in her. Which I think is very sweet.

Boomer and I just seem to be falling more in love the more I think about it. The moment I meet him, he was nothing but a perfect gentleman. Even now while I'm living with him, that cute personality hasn't disappeared. It just seems to keep growing, until you can't resist him, I could understand why every girl wanted to be with him. But he only has eyes for me and shares his love with me and only me. I know it; I can feel it I have dreams of when he will ask me to be engaged with him. My face gets all red when I think about it, I'm sure he thinks the same thing as well.

It was warm sunny morning, though I was tired from my last night shift, Boomer asked me out for a ride. I couldn't turn down my only opportunity to be alone with him; I didn't how tired I am I will be with him. He wanted me to listen to a new song he wrote and do some drawing with him while we are out there. I was wearing my blue gown with black tulle skirt and white shift; it was the only dress which I thought was perfect for this date. I wanted to make sure this date went perfect and nothing would ruin it. I had my paint kit in my hand; I had my hair down in two braids and blue ribbons. I was down stairs waiting for him, to finish grabbing his stuff before we left.

When he came down he was wearing dark blue ten gallon hat, black overalls, a blue button up shirt, and in his hands were his black cowboy boots. They didn't have color heels, they were also very dirty and worn out. I was just wearing Buttercup's black slips; I hope I was wearing the right type of shoes. He walked over to me and gave me a smile; I returned the smile and followed him out the door. His horse was out and he had a little cart attached to the horse, where we laid our stuff at. Once everything was settle in the back cart, he helped me up on the horse and he jumped on. I wrapped my arms around him, and he kicked the horse, turning the reins, we headed out to a little patch of green. He didn't go very fast of the horse because he didn't want to lose the cart behind. He was looking ahead, and I was looking around and notice an outlaw sign outside of the sheriff's place.

"Mr. Boomer?" I asked, looking at the flyer.

"Yes Miss Bubbles?" Boomer replied.

"Why haven't they've caught those awful outlaws? I mean if they want them hanged, shouldn't they be trying harder to catch them?" I asked, looking at Boomer.

Boomer looked at the flyer as we walked pass it, he didn't answer my question nor look at me. He looked like he was frightened by the words I've said to him, was it because he knew them? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings if they were his friends. I started to feel bad, because I wanted to have a perfect morning with Boomer. Not ruin it, I'm the worst girl ever how could I hurt his feelings like that. The most part was that I didn't have a sincere tone in my voice when I asked him. I didn't care much for bad people because all they did was hurt people, and now I was a bad person because I hurt Boomer's feelings.

I took a deep breath and just laid my head on his back for the rest of the trip. I felt like crying but I didn't, through my whole life I have never cried since Mother's death. Nothing was worth crying for unless it was someone who I loved very much. I remember her lying on her bed, she was so ill. I was scared to look at her; she was full of life and seeing her laid on that bed as a dead woman. Was very frightening for a five year of age girl to watch, I still remember the day she called me in to see her for the very last time…

_**Flashback…**_

_A little blonde girl was following a maid to her Mother's room. She was crying her little blue eyes out, as she walked towards her Mother's room. When they turned around the corner they saw her sister, a little raven head girl. She was crying her little greens out following another maid going back to her room. When they got to her Mother's door, the maid let go of her hand and opened the door to the pale woman who was lying in her bed. _

_The Queen sat herself up right to meet her daughter, Princess Bubbles, who ran towards her when the door opened. The maid closed the door behind the princess to give them two privacy, to be alone together. _

"_Mommy, please get better soon!" Bubbles cried, rubbing her eyes._

"_Don't worry honey, I'll get better soon." Queen Keane said, giving Bubbles a weak smile. _

"_But the doctors say, you won't make it." Bubbles sniffed._

"_Oh what do they know!?" Queen Keane said, giggling a little._

"_What do you mean Mommy?" Bubbles asked; with tears rolling down tear cheeks._

"_I'll always be here, even if you can't see me anymore. I'll always live in your memories and in your heart. Then one day I, Daddy, your sisters, and you will all be together up in heaven." Queen Kean smiled. _

"_How long will that take Mommy?" Bubbles sighed, rubbing her eyes._

"_It will be a very long time, but I want you to promise me something Bubbles." Queen Keane said._

"_I'll promise Mommy! I promise!" Bubbles cried out._

"_I was you to promise me you'll be a strong girl, I know things may be hard now, but I want you to not shed a tear when things do. People will take advantage of you when you do, you must be a strong Princess, and not shed a tear. Alright Bubbles?" Queen Keane said, petting her daughter's hair. _

"_I will Mommy; I'll be strong like Blossom and Buttercup! I'll show you Mommy!" Bubbles smiled._

"_That's my girl." Queen Keane smiled, and kissed her daughter's forehead holding her close to her. The Queen shed tears as she was saying her last good-byes to her three daughters._

_**End of flashback…**_

Before I knew it, Boomer stopped the horse as I was deep in thought about my Mother. I let go of him, and he helped me down. We were standing under shades of trees that towered over us; they looked like they were touching the sky. The grass was a bit brownish color due to their environment. It was a cute little area, then when I looked to my left was a lake, the water was filled with fish that walked over from the sea to the quite lake. I looked over at Boomer who was unloading the cart; I snuck away to the lake and took off my slips. Placing my feet into the cool water, I looked behind me to see Boomer looking lost a little. I giggled and waved my hand over to my direction, he saw me and walked over to me with the stuff. He placed them down beside him and sat next to me taking off his boots.

"Ya enjoying ya'self-Miss Bubbles?" Boomer smiled at me.

"Yes, it's very lovely…" I sighed.

"I like to come here because it's quite and it's the only place where I can be myself." Boomer sighed, picking up a stick next to him and messing with the water with it.

"Mr. Boomer?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Bubbles?" Boomer replied.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier about those outlaws, I didn't know you knew them." I said, looking down at my hands.

"…It's okay Miss Bubbles, wait how do ya know I know them?" Boomer asked.

"I noticed how you reacted when I asked that question, I'm truly sorry I said those things." I replied.

"Oh…well ya don't need ta feel sorry…ya didn't know so I can't blame ya for…ya know sayin' that." Boomer sighed.

"How about we change the topic, let's not ruin this perfect morning with sad things." I shouted out with a smile on my face.

"Sure, ya wanna hear my new song I wrote?" Boomer asked, taking out his banjo.

"Oh yes please!" I smiled, leaning closer to him.

Boomer cleared his throat and began to play the banjo, and his mouth opened and he began to sing…

Boomer- Somewhere in our hearts

Somewhere deep inside

lives a dream

that's worth dreaming

Bubbles- Every now and then

I get a glimpse of where

we could fly

but you an' I

share

Before he opened his mouth I continued the song with another set of lyrics, but he kept playing and we continued to sing, together…

Boomer and Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

until we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

Bubbles- I imagined what would be

magical place is

waiting for me

it's still out there

Boomer- our vision is the same

even though the world through

different eyes

you and I

share

Boomer and Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

till we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

till we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

one dream

When we were done singing Boomer looked at me and I smiled back, I could see in his face he was very happy how the song came out. He quickly grabbed out his pencil and paper and fixed up the lyrics, and then he placed down the stuff and looked at me.

"Wow Miss Bubbles ya have the most wonderful voice I've ever heard." Boomer smiled.

"Thank you…" I smiled back, my face going a little red.

"Um…Miss Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"I wanna ask ya something…" Boomer said, looking down at his feet that were in the water. I could see his face getting a little florid.

"…Da, I mean do…Um do ya… I dunno…have anyone…ya know…are ya with another man?" Boomer stuttered.

My face went completely red, the day as finally came, okay focus Bubbles. Don't ruin this moment! Okay one dream, one dream.

"No, I have no one to hold my hand…" I smiled, my face going all red.

"REALLY!?...I mean (cough) really?" Boomer smiled, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, Mr. Boomer why do you ask? Do you have a crush on me?" I asked, bashing my eyelashes.

"…yes…" Boomer smiled, looking up at me.

We sat there for a while looking into each-other's eyes, his midnight blue eyes drew me a little closer. I felt his warm, rough hands on my small frail hands; we were getting closer to each other. I could feel his warm breath on my face; he placed his other hand around my waist to bring me closer to him. Our lips were only an inch away from each other; I was lost in his midnight eyes. They twinkle like they had a set of their own stars in them; I felt his hand that was on top of my hand cup my cheeks. My cheeks were cherry red, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and by the way it was beating. Then he pulled me closer to his lips, they were warm and soft. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell on top of him and kissed him deeply in passion, we moaned when we felt each other's tongues touch each other. When we finally pulled away we both gasped for air, we looked at each other with love in our eyes. Then I felt his hand pull my chin closer to him for another kiss, a quick on though.

"Miss Bubbles, will ya be my gal?" Boomer smirked.

"I would oh so much love that." I smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on his lips and laid my head on his chest.

"I love ya Miss Bubbles." Boomer said, holding me close to him.

"I love you too." I smiled, cuddling up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom-**

A week or two passed, and the two new love birds been as close as ever. Bubbles and Boomer are so happy together. I can feel the love they have for each other when I stand next to them, Bubbles tells me how Boomer took her here and there. How their dates went, what he gotten her, and how much they have so much in common. Buttercup and I couldn't be happy for her for finding her Prince Charming, now I only wish that Brick is mine. I've been teaching him how to write which didn't take as long since he could read; it didn't take long for him to learn to write. But I'm showing him how to at least write neater, because it looks like a little lad wrote the words and not a grown man.

We've been able to get to know each other since being together for a while, but I have a feeling him and his brothers are hiding something. Because when Bubbles told us they knew the outlaws that are meant to be hanged. So Buttercup and I thought to test if the information is true because when Bubbles ask Boomer. His face went pale by her words, and he grew very silent when they went out that one day as two people, than came back as a couple. So when I ask Brick about the outlaws and when I mention that Boomer said he knew them. Brick grew silent he wouldn't even bother to look at me or speak to me the rest of the day. When I also walked pass his room he was holding his ten gallon hat and looking at the outlaw sign that was attached to his mirror. But before he could do anything else he saw me in his mirror and when he turned around, I quickly ran back to my room. Then Buttercup asked Butch and he went all crazy and went to the back of the bar and started to shoot glass bottles still full of rum. The boys were hiding something this I knew, but was it because they knew the outlaws or were they also part of their crimes?

But then again I and my sisters are also like the outlaws as well, because we were also hiding secrets from them. We are princesses who ran away because we didn't want to marry the men we were engaged too. I'm engaged to Prince Dexter, this much Brick did know but he doesn't know he is a prince. Bubbles is engaged to Prince Alexander, which I'm sure of it Boomer doesn't know. Though I think Bubbles had forgotten that she once was engaged to that man, I giggled to myself at the thought. Then my sister Buttercup is engaged to Prince Mitch, though if I think about it. I bet Butch would fight for my sister's heart and maybe kill Mitch just so he could be with Buttercup. I could see it now Buttercup would be thanking Butch with much praises and would except Butch's offer to be his girl.

It was the midday of the week; it was a cool afternoon I was supposed to meet Brick at an abandon school. It was the first school to be made in Townsville, it was a small little school but when the town got bigger. They shut down the school and made a bigger one so every child could attend school. It was a rundown place, the paint was chipped, and the floors were coming out of the ground. I was standing in front of the school looking at the school's cute name, Pokey Oaks, the name seem to fit this little school. I walked inside and there were small little round tables and chairs that surrounded the middle of the class room. Then some bigger desk and chairs for the older kids, they were all rusting away. I walked over to the old teacher's desk that sat in front of a big chalk board. There sitting on the desk was an old ripe apple, some papers with kids names, chalk, and other school supplies. Above from the teacher's desk was a loft, I looked to my right to see a ladder that leads up to it. As I placed my stuff down I was hearing music from the loft, it was Brick's voice. He hasn't known I was here, so I quietly climbed the steps of the rocky ladder to see Brick playing his banjo. He was looking at some writing on a piece of paper; I was watching him from the entry. I looked around and notice book shelves, still full of books and papers, dusty as ever.

Brick started to open his mouth and began to play the tunes that matched to the paper. Then words began to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, as I sat myself at the entry placing my feet on the ladder, and listening to his deep and attractive voice as he sang…

Brick- I hear the wind call your name

It calls me back home again

It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns

Oh it's to you I'll always return

I still feel your breath on my skin

I hear your voice deep within

The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong

It's to you - I'll always belong

Now I know it's true

My every road leads to you

And in the hour of darkness darlin'

Your light gets me through

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun

Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home

Oh I hear the wind call your name

The sound that leads me home again

It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns

Oh, it's to you - I will always return

Once Brick was done singing, my face was completely red, I felt like the song was meant for me. I watch him look at the lyrics on his paper, fixing some of it; he told me he makes the best songs when he just sang. That's why he didn't write, so I'm guessing he was rewriting the lyrics so they matched what he was saying. I giggled a little causing him to look up at me, when he was trying to make sure they matched.

"Howdy Miss Blossom." Brick smiled at me.

"Howdy to you too Mr. Brick." I smiled back.

"Man, I hate hearing that word." Brick chuckled.

"What word Mr. Brick?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"The word 'Mr.' I feel like an old man when you say that." Brick huffed.

"Well I told that it was proper, you aren't my husband so it wouldn't feel right to call you by just your name." I said, sitting beside him.

"Well Miss Blossom, how about we drop the proper crap and just are ourselves." Brick smirked.

"Sounds like a deal." I smiled back.

"So, ya enjoying ya day Blossom?" Brick said, looking at me with his crimson eyes.

"Yes, I'm enjoying my day, Brick, it's been very nice and now it's perfect seeing you." I giggled a little.

"Same here Blossom." Brick winked at me, causing my face to go a little redder.

We sat there in silent for a bit, just looking at each other in deep lost sight of our eyes. I started to feel a bit more nervous by the second. So I thought to break the silent between us, and walk around to one of the book shelf. I picked up a book, I looked at the title of the book and notice I have never read this book before. Then I picked up another book and I didn't recognize the book at all. I looked at Brick who was still staring at me with a smile on his face.

"I knew ya would like it here, ya sisters told me ya like to read. So since this school is still filled with books after being left behind to fend for itself, I just knew you would like it here." Brick smirked, placing down his banjo.

"Oh Brick…I don't know what to say…I mean…never in my life has someone…did something like this for me…" I said shakily trying to hold my tears back.

"Ya can cry Blossom, it'll be alright too." Brick smiled at me.

"But-but…I do-don't wan-wan-want to cry..." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes as the tears fell.

Brick got up from his seat and walked over to me, wrapping his firm arms around me. He held me close to him; my face was buried into his silk red dress shirt. The tears flowed down my eyes, I never received such kindness that came from someone's heart and not because I was a princess. Back at home knights and citizens would give me gifts just because when I became Queen of the kingdom they would have to suck up to me. I hated when they did but Brick was giving me a gift that came from his heart and wasn't sucking up to me because I was a Princess. Though he doesn't know that, once I was done crying I looked up at him. His crimson eyes meeting my cherry blossom pink eyes, he had a smiled on his face. His rough, gentle, hands were petting my hair as I was holding onto him.

"Brick?" I huffed, trying to calm down.

"Yes?" Brick smiled at me.

"Tell me, what happened to this school?" I asked, looking around in the loft.

"This was the town's starter school; ya see back then when Townsville was setting up. There weren't a lot of children to fill the town full, until years later on. So this school was for kids who wonder the fields then as time passed more children over filled the school. So the school was opened for one more last month, while the new school was being built up. Then on the last day here, they left everything in place hoping one day this place would be reopened again but never was." Brick said.

"Maybe I can reopen the school? I mean I love to teach and read I would love to reopen the school again." I smiled.

"I'll help you all the way Blossom." Brick smirked.

"Thank you Brick." I smiled back.

"Blossom?" Brick sighed.

"Hm?" I said.

"I know ya are engaged…but…look I'm jus' gonna say it. What I'm tryin to say is that, if ya's husband doesn't come lookin for ya, which he hasn't, would ya like to be my gal?" Brick asked, his face as red as his eyes.

"Brick." I replied, causing him to look away. "I said my Father agreed for me to be engaged to that man, but as for me I'm not engaged. I'm all free, so yes I would be honor to be your girl." I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Really?!" Brick shouted, looking back at me.

I nodded and he pulled me into a rough, but somehow soft kiss, I was shocked for a moment. But I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back to his passionate kiss. I felt like I was melting in his arms as we kissed. I felt his grip tighten on me, so did mine, we didn't want to let go of each other. I felt like the kiss would never end, but sadly it did, we pulled away gasping for air. Our faces were beyond red from his crimson eyes, we gazed at each other deep in love with each other.

"I wish this moment don't have to end…" I sighed.

"It doesn't have to; we could just stay here until the day is over." Brick smirked.

"What would we do?" I smirked back.

"I would like to taste 'em lips of ya's again." Brick smiled, licking his lips.

I blushed a little, and he pulled me closer again until our lips touched again. I felt his tongue touch mine and we moaned for a second. But he got the courage again to touch it again and he began to suck on it. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle from the warmth of his kiss. This kiss felt like it lasted a bit longer than the first. I was running out of air, but we finally pulled away so I could gasp for air.

For the rest of the day, we sat in the loft Brick had his arm around my waist as I sat next to him reading a book about the Indies. They were humor books, I really enjoyed reading them, then once and while Brick would pull me out of my world to kiss him again. I didn't really mind though, I was to focus on when he would kiss me than the book. Then Brick took out his banjo and some paper. I closed my book and watched him get the stuff ready for his next song, but when I looked at the papers they were blank. I looked back up at him, where I could see a smile on his face.

"What?" I smiled.

"Well, Blossom, I want to do a song with ya for the bar. We're running short on some materials so would ya like to help me out?" Brick smiled.

"I would love too!" I cried out.

"Great!" Brick grin, handing me the papers and pencil. "Just write anything that comes to heart."

"Okay…" I said, looking at the paper. I grabbed the pencil and began to write the words.

They flowed from my heart into the tip of the pencil that wrote out each word. I felt like I was keeping this song since the day my Mother passed away. Once I was done writing the words, Brick retuned his banjo to match the words. He played it in a sad tone that fitted the words that were written on the paper. I told him what he would sing and what I would sing, then he played his banjo, then we began to sing…

Blossom- I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Brick- Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

Blossom- The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Brick and Blossom- Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Blossom- I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Brick- Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Brick and Blossom- Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Blossom- Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Brick and Blossom- Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

When we were done singing, Brick looked at me and pulled my chin closer to him to give me a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ya sing like an angle Blossom." Brick smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "What did you think of the song?"

"Well…let me tell ya this much Blossom, we're gonna be singing this song during our next concert night." Brick smirked.

"REALLY!?" I shouted.

"Yep." Brick winked.

"Oh I better go ask Miss Sedusa for a dress I could borrow. Then I'll have to fix my hair, and oh and what else…" I said.

"Remembering the song?" Brick smiled, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oh right!" I giggled.

"Well…" Brick looked behind him looking outside a crystal window. "We better be heading back to the bar. My brothers and I gotta head out later tonight to help a friend of ours."

"Oh okay." I sighed, getting up and grabbing the papers.

I followed him down the steps and out the school; I looked back picturing what this place looked like when it was alive. I smiled and grabbed onto Brick's arm by his surprised but a smiled appeared on his face. As we walked next to each other, I couldn't wait to reopen the school when that time comes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brick-**

That night, was the night when me and my brothers had the day off from the bar and concert. I walked out wearing my old shaggy outlaw clothes. I was wearing my red ten gallon hat; my hair was pulled under the hat that was beaten up. I put on my dark demi jeans, my new belt with the golden buckle that had "**RRBs**" written on it, my black worn out boots with the red heels, and my red button up shirt. I grabbed my black bandana and walked out of my room to meet my brothers who were down stairs waiting for me. The girls were already tucked in their beds and were fast asleep.

My younger brother, Boomer, had his shaggy hair covered up under his blue ten gallon hat; his spiked out bangs covering some of his midnight eyes. He was wearing his dark blue button up shirt, his demi pants with the holes, his black bandana was covering half of his face, and he was slipping on his black worn out boots with the blue heels.

Then Butch was behind the bar, drinking some rum as he was waiting for me to come down. He was wearing his black ten gallon with the green trim, his dark forest green button up shirt, his light pair of demi pants that was torn up, his black bandana was around his neck, and he was wearing his green boots with the black heels. He finished up his drink and placed the glass in the sink, then pulling up his bandana covering half his face.

"So who we stealing from tonight?" Butch asked.

"Well first boys, we are gonna go meet up with some friends of ours. 'Em said they have some information about our gals." I said, placing my bandana around my face.

"They've actual done the job?" Boomer chuckled.

"Let's just hope 'em Amoeba Boys better have somethin good." Butch nodded.

"Come on, boys, after we get some information we are gonna rob some of the banks and 'em rich people as well." I smirked.

We headed out of the bar; we didn't need our horses because we had to walk through the shadows just so we could protect the Amoeba Boys' identity as well. They weren't outlaws like me and my brothers but they could be if they were smart enough. They had so much information on anybody you ask for, it was kind of scary. I walked up behind a building and knocked on the wall three times. Then the wall opened up inside leading into a secret hidden office, we have never shared our identity to the boys because we didn't want to list under the other outlaws. We were the outlaws who were called the "Homebound Outlaws" and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wasn't going to put our ma's through what they had to go through with Pa. Now that we have the gals, no way am I going to risk that. But our reputation was so bad here, that it spread into other towns scaring them so badly that there outlaws signs there as well with our faces on them. My brothers and I walked pass a big desk walking over to come chairs that were in front of the desk. Sitting behind the desk was the Bossman, he was a about five feet tall, he had no hair but on the side of his head. He was wearing his gray hat, gray suit, and nice fancy black dress shoes. On the left side of the desk was a short man, he was Junior, the brains of the group. He wore a black hat, black suit, and black dress shoes. Then on the right of the desk was the muscle of the group. This tall white fella was Slim, he wore a brown hat, brown suit, and black dress shoes. My brothers and I took a seat in front of them while they gather up their papers, we waited for the Bossman to look up at us. When he did, I leaned up in my seat and he placed down his cigar.

"Well it's nice to see The RowdyRuff Boys in my office again." The Bossman smiled.

"It's nice to see ya too, so Bossman ya have what we wanted?" I asked.

"Sure, but first where is the payment." The Bossman grin.

"We have it." I sighed, looking at Butch who held the bag of gold coins in his hands.

"But we want the information first." I said, looking back at him.

"Well I trust you boys enough, Junior give them the papers." The Bossman said, nodding his head at the small man who wasn't really sure.

Junior gave the papers to my brother, Butch, and he gave him the bag of gold coins. Junior took the money and gave it to the Bossman, he was already counting the money. I took the papers from my brother and started to flip through them. My eyes got wide my very word I was reading, I just couldn't believe it. The gals are princesses!?

"Ya jokin with me, right?" I said, my hands shaking a little.

"Nope, it was quite a shocker to find out about them lovely girls." The Bossman smiled, as we counting his money.

"What is it?" Boomer asked.

"Your Miss Bubbles is a princess to the King Utonium." I sighed.

"WHAT!?" Boomer yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT MISS BUTTERCUP?!" Butch asked, hoping it was not true.

"Princess…and so is my Blossom…" I sighed.

"This can't be happening…" Butch cried, falling back into his seat.

"Well, Miss Buttercup is engaged to a prince who is Prince Mitch. Miss Bubbles is engaged to Prince Alexander, and Blossom is engaged to Prince Dexter." I said, shaking my head.

"Brother what are we going to do? 'Em Princes must be on their way as we speak…" Butch groaned.

"Oh they are, we found out they are already on the ships as we speak. They are coming back to take the Princesses." Junior said.

"How long do we have until they reach land?" I asked.

"Well this month is almost over; about maybe…let's see…about two months before they reach land." Junior replied.

"Well when they reach land they won't know that the gals are here, so if we are lucky they will give up during their search." Boomer sighed.

"Oh Junior tell them something that is also very inserting as well." Slim stated.

"Oh yeah, you boys better watch your backs if them Princes do come here, the Princesses' Daddy had told them, that. If they find the girls being kept save and protected to pay them each a bag of gold three times. But find out they were kept slaves, they will be taken back to England to be hanged." Junior chuckled.

"GREAT!" Butch cried out.

"Don't worry they won't find the girls or do anything to take 'em away from us. We're going to make sure of that." I stated.

"Good luck boys." The Bossman smiled, as we left the office.

Butch, Boomer, and I sat outside of the office looking at the papers in disbelief. My Blossom was a princess and I'm a common outlaw in secret. How am I even going to face her now? I don't know how to act around a princess. I look at Butch who looked like he was in defeat, he hasn't asked Buttercup to be his gal yet and now he knows she is a princess. There is no way my brother could ask Buttercup now, what could we give them. Stolen Money!? I sighed and started to walk off into the night. My brothers followed behind me.

"So what are we going to do now?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know…how I am going to face Blossom!? I don't know how to act around a princess!" I cried.

"Just treat them like the gals ya'll use to know, as for me I have no such luck with Miss Buttercup." Butch sighed.

"Butch, just treat her like she used to be. Same goes for all of us, we treated the girls like they were princesses before we found out they are really princesses. They're not three different girls; let's just keep this low for a while okay?" Boomer said.

"Boomer is right, we keep this low until the girls want to tell us." I nodded.

"Fine, now we gonna do some robbing or what?" Butch asked, putting on an evil grin under his bandana.

"How else are we gonna cheer ourself brother!" I grin, under my bandana.

We all went throughout the night robbing like we normally do; we didn't get caught at all. But throughout the robberies I couldn't shake it off my mind. My Blossom, my gal, was the princess of England. Then her stupid future husband was on his way to take my gal away from me, I couldn't help it but feel angry inside. I think Boomer was feeling the same thing, now knowing who Bubbles was going to marry. Prince Alexander was on his way with Prince Mitch and Prince Dexter to take away Bubbles from him. By the way he acted toward leaving behind like a drop of gold I could tell he was madder as ever from the thought.

Once our job was done we headed back to the bar and went to the barn that was behind it. We walked in there with our bags of gold, walking over to a big stack of hay. I kicked some of it out of the way revealing a chest; I kicked it open with my foot. Revealing a chest full of gold, diamonds, and jewelry. We unloaded our bags, and as my brothers left the barn and back to their beds.

I stood behind and made sure the horses had food and water, I walked over to Ol'Blue. I remember when I first got him. I was starting to get use to the fact I had two new brothers and new mas as well who were like aunts to me. But my Ma went into town one day and saw a little foal being sold to a man who worked in a glue factory. She quickly took out all her money and paid for the foal. It was first birthday gift I had really gotten; you see when we started out as just me and Ma. We were poor, but now have Boomer and Butch's Ma we had a little more money. But this was the first time she spent all her money to save a little foal, and gave it to me as a gift. I took care of Ol'Blue like he was my own son, now he and I were grown up. He was growing old, and I was just reaching the prime of my life. Ol'Blue was the best horse I could ever ask for, and I'm going to miss him when he is gone.

I gave him a neck rub before I left the barn, and back up to my room. I looked into the mirror and took off my ten gallon, letting my hair flow back down to my mid back. But I quickly grabbed a band and tied it back, though guys find it weird for a guy to have long hair. I found it as a symbol of freedom and adventures, so I kept it long. But not too long I did trim it when it got in my way too much, I got changed into my pajamas.

I lay on my bed, I knew the sun was going to come up soon but I couldn't fall asleep. The fact knowing my gal was a princess, it was kind of heart breaking, what could I even offer her but my love. But right now my love is keeping us together, so I guess it'll do for now, but one day if I'm lucky. I'll try to treat her like a real princess, but my princess and I'll be her prince. I closed my eyes, my mind entering into my dream world, where I see Blossom, and my brothers with their gals. Boomer with Bubbles and Butch with Buttercup, we were all happy, a smile appeared on my face as I dreamed. I couldn't wait to be with my Blossom forever, and that son of a gun prince wasn't in my way to ruin that.

For now I'm just going to stop thinking about this while princesses thing, and enjoy being with my Blossom. And one day I'll get the courage to ask her to be the "Ma" of our kids in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Butch-**

A month has passed and only one more month left until those princes came to take the girls away. I've been trying my best to be cool around Miss Buttercup, but I can't shake the fact that she is a princess. I mean I'm a common thief, I don't know how to be the right guy for Miss Buttercup. My brothers were out on dates with their gals, I felt envy to them. They had their gals before this happened, but I haven't gotten close to ask Miss Buttercup. I know she is the one for me. We get along so well, it's kind of a shocker to hear she is even a princess she doesn't even act like one. But to me she is my dream princess, which made her very special to me.

I was in the back; I was watching the horses roam around so they could walk around. I was setting up empty bottles and shooting them down with my gun. Miss Buttercup was with me, writing in a journal I bought for her. We were out one day in town and we walked pass the book store, and through the window was a journal for sell. It was a dark green journal with light green frills around it. Then in the middle of it was a pink heart, though she wouldn't tell me in person I could tell she wanted it. So I drag her in there and got it for her, she was so happy that she actual kissed my cheek. I loved it when she was happy, because then if I do something she likes I get a kiss on the cheek.

Well anyway, she was writing or it look like she was doodling, but I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy with my target practice. But I started to hear a little humming sounds coming from her, but I just tried to ignore it. But when I heard her slamming her journal which made me miss the bottle in front of me. I turned to face her and she was looking at me with her lime green grassy eyes of her that I attracted to so much.

"What the heck!?" I shouted.

"Sorry but I need you for a second." Buttercup smirked.

"One, second over…" I sighed, and went back to shooting my bottles.

"Please Butch!" Buttercup cried out.

"What do ya need?" I asked, shooting another bottle down.

"Mr. Brick, your brother, asked me to come up with a song for the next concert night since my sisters are doing the same. I want to test out my new song." Buttercup said, placing her hands on her hips.

I would just love to place my hands on her nice thick hips, she didn't have much of a chest area, but I'm more of a big hip and butt type of guy. But she wasn't flat chested; she was just smaller than her sister's big chest. I placed my gun back into my right pocket, and walked inside with her straight to the piano. I sat on the left side of the seat and she sat on my right opening her journal to the page with the song. I quickly looked over the lyrics, and play some key notes trying to match the song. Once I got it I looked up at Miss Buttercup who was watching me with amazement. I chuckled and she quickly looked around her cheeks were flushed.

"What's wrong Miss Buttercup?" I chuckled.

"Nothing is wrong!" Buttercup shouted.

"Ya can tell me Miss Buttercup, ya know ya can." I smiled.

It took her a moment too look back at me, meeting my dark emerald eyes with her light grassy green eyes. Then she quickly looked at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

"I just think it's kind of amazing that you can find the right tune to a song…and use a gun, and ride a horse…" Buttercup said, playing with her hair.

"I see…" I smiled raising my eyebrow at her.

"You so lucky…" Buttercup sighed.

"How am I lucky?" I asked.

"Because at least no one had to tell you who you had to be. I mean look at this place, you and your brothers built this place from the ground up. I had to be told and taught to be a proper girl, I just hate it! I feel trap inside!" Buttercup cried out.

"Well, ya ain't trap no more." I said.

"Yeah…but I haven't found myself yet, the real me is still trap inside. She keeps screaming at me, she wants to get out. But I don't know how to open the jail gate to let her free." Buttercup sighed.

"Well…what does she want to do?" I asked.

"Well…um…she wants…too um…learn how to use a gun." Buttercup smiled at me.

"Well…" Buttercup quickly looked away from me looking like she was in defeat. "Sure, why not I need a shooting buddy. Just let you get in some rags so you won't ruin your dress." I smiled.

"REALLY?! YOU'LL TEACH ME?!" Buttercup shot up with complete shock.

"Yeah, I don't see any problems with it." I smiled.

"You are the absolute best friend I have ever had!" Buttercup grins at me.

"Ya welcome Miss Buttercup." I smiled. "Now go get changed so we could do some target practice."

"Oh but first let's try the song, if I don't do it now I'll forget it." Buttercup said.

"Alright." I shrugged.

Miss Buttercup sat back down and I looked at the lyrics once more. I started to play the key notes on the piano. While she got ready to sing, she kept looking at them and then she looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled at me with her full cherry red lips. Oh how I wish my lips could touch her soft lips of hers'. I would be the happiest man in the world if Miss Buttercup was my gal.

"Okay, start the ending key notes then go back to the first and I'll start singing." Buttercup smiled.

"Alright Miss Buttercup." I smiled back; I began to play the key notes.

What I heard next was Miss Buttercup's voice, it sounded like an angle…

Buttercup- Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

Nodding your head,

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

Patience running thin,

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

I scream your name

But you never listen

No you never listen

But you never listen

Once she was done singing the song, I just stop playing the piano and just looked at her. She looked at me with a confused face. In all my life I have never heard someone who sang like an angle and a song that was telling something was deep hidden under her. After a moment from our awkward silence between us. I decided to break the silence between us.

"Miss Buttercup…I never heard anything like this…you sang…you sing like an angle!" I said.

"Thanks." Buttercup smiled, blushing a little.

"SOOOoooo…wanna go shoot some bottles." I asked.

"Sure." Buttercup smirked. "Let me into some rags first."

"Okay, I'll see ya outside then." I said, walking outside.

I waited what seemed like forever, I was loaded two guns and making sure they worked. I grabbed some bottles and placed them in rows. Then I heard the back door open, when I turned around Miss Buttercup was wearing cowboy clothing's. She was wearing my Ma's clothes that she left behind. She was wearing a demi pants with holes, brown cowboy boots, light green button up shirt, and a black bandana was tied on her head. She looked so much hotter than what she was wearing before; I could actually see her beautiful long legs. She walked up to me and she gave me a smile. I smiled back and gave her my other gun, and had her step back a few steps. Then I stood next to her showing her how to stand in the right position.

"Now you want to have her legs spread apart a little like this. What I like to do, is have my other hand on my wrist holding the gun. It helps me feel more comfortable holding the gun." I said, watching her doing the same pose as me.

"Like this?" Buttercup said, making sure her stance matched with mine.

"No like this." I chuckled.

I placed my gun back into my pocket and got behind her, placing my hands on her hands showing where to put them. Then I spread my feet out to where they needed be and she followed me. I placed my head on her shoulder so I could get a clear view of the bottle a head of us.

"Now make sure ya look at the target straight on, now this gun goes a little to the left. So ya want to move the gun to the right a little so when it fires it'll hit the target." I said, as we moved the gun together to the right.

"So, when do I get the shoot!?" Buttercup giggled.

"Soon, but ya have to be serious when handling a gun Miss Buttercup it ain't a toy ya know." I smiled.

"I know, I just been waiting my whole life for this moment to do something outside of the proper lady world." Buttercup smirked.

"Okay…" I smirked back, and looked back the target still having my arms and hands on top of hers'.

"So will it be loud, or will it hurt me, or you know…" Buttercup said turning her face to me.

"Nah, it won't hurt but ya will feel a jolt from the gun, but nothin so bad." I said. "Now look forward."

"Okay." Buttercup sighed, looking back at the bottle ahead of her.

"Now take a deep breath and when ya ready pull the trigger." I said.

It wasn't even a second when she pulled the trigger and got a perfect shot, breaking the bottle into little pieces. She was so happy she was jumping with joy, she couldn't believe she actually did what she did. I was kind of happy to see her like this as well, the smile on her face made it seem like there are no worries to the world. Before I knew it she got into the stance again and shot down another bottle. Then she looked over at me with a big grin on her face.

"Did you see that!?" Buttercup cried out.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Buttercup yelled.

"Ya sure did Miss Buttercup…" I smiled.

"Life just got a whole lot fun!" Buttercup grin.

"Now Miss New Buttercup please don't go on a kill'n spree now." I chuckled.

"Don't worry Mr. Butch I won't!" Buttercup winked.

For a moment I wanted to tell her how I felt, I just couldn't keep it locked up inside anymore. Like how she couldn't keep the real her locked up either, I took a deep breath. Miss Buttercup watched me as I opened my mouth but nothing came out. She looked at me with deep confusion on her face. I couldn't say what I wanted to say, so I quickly looked away. My face was hotter than a fish laying out in the sun on a warm sunny afternoon. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. My eyes made contact with hers and we stare deeply at each other, at this point I didn't care about Prince Bitch or Prince Mitch. Whatever his name was, all I cared about was Miss Buttercup by my side.

I placed my hands on her cheeks, causing her to go a little red as well; I could feel the heat rising in her cheek bone. Her cheeks were as soft as a pillow; I moved my right hand through her hair. She didn't pull me away, she didn't even try to she just watched me seeing what I would do next. She bash her long black eyelashes at me and gave me a small little smile, I smiled back and pulled her closer to my face. We were only inches apart where I could feel her warm breath against my skin. I tilted my head a little and placed her lips on mine, and then I felt her arms go around my neck. I pulled her in closer, placing my hands on her nice thick hips of her.

Our lips were moving together as one, her lips were so soft and warm on mine. I didn't want to let her go. She was standing on her tippy toes as I was kissing her because she kept losing her balance during the kiss. But it didn't really matter; the kiss was still amazing it almost didn't feel real. When we pulled apart gasping for air, I could feel that she loved me when she kissed me. I gave her another quick kiss on her lips again and held her close to me.

"Miss Buttercup, will ya do me the honor on being my gal?" I asked, moving my hand through her hair.

"The new me thought you would never asked." Buttercup smiled, standing on her toes again to kiss me again.

I kissed back, but this kiss didn't last as long as the first one did. Though I wish it would have because when I let her go. I already missed her lips of hers, she lifted both her legs and I kind of bend back a little during our little hug. Then I placed her down and looked deeply in her eyes, she smiled at me. I smiled back and the rest of the day was nothing but a dream, I thought when I wake up that it wouldn't be true. But it was, only because I pinched myself a couple of times, but still. Now I felt complete knowing that Miss Buttercup was mine and only mine, now I just need to handle Prince Bitch. Then life will perfect knowing that he is gone from her life and mine as well.

Just wait Princey, when you come and try to take her, you're going to need doctors when I'm done with you. Or maybe a box to ship you back home so they could burry you, whichever I don't really care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prince Dexter-**

We have finally set port and took our first steps on the new land; I took in every surrounding around me. It looked just how imaged it would be, filthy and revolting, I couldn't believe the girls ran away to this trash town. But then again more towns have been set up during their time of developing so we must check the other towns as well. I look over at Mitch and Alexander who are in amazement of this place. I on the other hand couldn't wait to get Princess Blossom off of this land, and then give her a piece of my mind. How dare she leaves me when were supposed to get marry.

I look back at my companies and at the knights who were waiting for a command. I looked around and then I took my cane and point at the crowd of knights.

"Boys I'll like you to stay here and watch the ship, I, Prince Mitch, and Prince Alexander will go on our quest to find the Princesses." I said.

"As you wish your highness." The commanding knight said, bowing at me.

"Come Prince Mitch, Prince Alexander, let's start on our quest." I said, placing my cane back on the ground and started to walk around.

"So how will be find the Princesses if we don't know where to start!?" Mitch asked, running up to my left side.

"Well Prince Mitch, I suggest we ask the common people around. They must have seen the girls." I said, looking at him.

"It's going to take too long!" Mitch cried out.

"Stop crying, we'll find them with no problem." Alexander said, walking on my left side.

"Yes, that is the positive attitude I've been looking for Prince Alexander." I said, smiling at him.

"Now we should ask the people who works at the docks, they must have seen them." Alexander suggested.

I nodded on Alexander's motion to ask the people who works at the docks. Though Mitch wasn't much help, he kept yelling at the low lives before they could even answer us. It almost took us the whole day until we met up with a group of men. They called themselves the "Gangreen Gang" just common thefts. For an odd reason they had a slightly green color skink tone, there was five of them. But I could barely stand to look at them; they were as awful looking than the people who lived in this trash land. Their leader asked me who I was looking for, I told him that it was none of his business and he wouldn't comprehend what I was asking. But he chuckled a little and placed his hand in his pockets.

"Now look here, Princey, I might look stupid but I ain't!" The leader said.

"Alright, may I know your name?" I asked.

"The name is Ace, these are my buddies-

"Mr. Ace I do not care for their names, please just tell me if you have seen three girls. One red hair with pink eyes, a black hair with green eyes, and a blonde head with blue eyes." I sighed.

"Well, I need something to job my memory now." Ace smirked, scratching his face.

"Fine, Prince Mitch gives him a bag of gold." I hissed.

Mitch gave Ace the bag full of only twenty pieces of gold inside of it. But this was enough to make him start talking.

"Yeah I seen them, our buddies were in town one day when they meet them." Ace smirked.

"I see…" Alexander said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, well they saved the blonde head gal from my buddies here. We can't help but go all gaga over some fine look'n gals. But they saved her and her sisters came up to them and promise them to reward 'em with money and shit like that. But 'em said they would like to be their slaves and work in their 'em bar they own in Townsville." Ace chuckled.

"Slaves?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we know 'em boys were just ask'n for them to run the bars as they handle other important matters." Ace snorted.

"What other matters is that?" I said.

"Well, just between ya and me…ya see 'em boys are outlaws undercover." Ace whispered to me.

"I see, well thank you for the information we must be getting off now to go get our brides." I said. "Now before we go which way is Townsville, which path is the shortest way?"

"Just leave this town from the back, on the left, and just follow left until ya reach Townsville. It's only a two day journey from here." Ace replied, before walking away with his gang.

I looked over at Mitch and Alexander who were waiting for me to tell them the information. But I didn't say anything, but walk pass them and over to a horse carriage that was by an old man. He was sleeping in a chair leaning up against the carriage. I poked him a few times with my cane until he had woken up. He quickly got up from his seat and shook my hand, I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry about that boy, I took a little snooze didn't mean to keep ya'll waiting for me." The old man chuckled.

"Yes well, we need a ride down to Townsville, do you think could take us?" I asked.

"Why sure I can, but it's gonna cost ya three boys." The old man said.

"Very well." Alexander said, giving him a bag of gold.

"You think you could get us into town by tonight?" Mitch asked.

"Well I can try, but it's a two day trips. There is nothing out there but dust, so I better pack some supplies. Ya think ya'll could wait for me until I get back?" The old man asked.

"Yes, yes, not please hurry!" I cried out.

The old man passes me and the boys, walking into what look like his house. If you could even call it a house, looks like a barn for the animals. I was sick of this place; I couldn't wait to get back home with the Princesses. In the safety of the clean castle, then also I'll be locking Blossom up in her own room. How dare she does this to make me come to this type of place, we waited until we started to see the stars. I told Alexander to go check on him, and when he came back he said the old man was passed out on the couch. I gave that old fool an order and he falls asleep on the job.

"Should we wake him up?" Mitch asked.

"No, we'll take the trip down there by ourselves. We only have to follow forward when we leave the town on the left. Prince Alexander go get some of the knights, and six knights." I said, walking over to the carriage.

"Why six?" Alexander and Mitch asked raising their eyebrows at me.

"Three to handle the Princesses and three to handle some men who have our wives as slaves." I replied.

"Alright." Alexander said, and then walks back to the ship.

Once Alexander left, Mitch and I took a look carriage; I open the door and set my stuff down next to the door. Mitch went to check on the horse's food and water, and then he walks back to me.

"They're low on food and water; they won't make it for a two day trip." Mitch said.

"We'll just send Prince Alexander back to the ship then." I sighed as I pinched the temples of my nose. I'm so sick and tired of being around these idiots.

"I can't wait to get my hands on Princess Buttercup." Mitch growled.

"Same here, Princess Blossom and I will have a long talk when we sail away from this place." I said.

"I hope those girls are being treated like common slaves, because they're going to miss that life style when I'm done with them." Mitch cried out, crossing his arms.

"They'll learn their lesson soon enough, they'll realize this idiotic trip was just to prolong the wedding. Just let I and Alexander deal with our own wife, you can handle yours anyway you want too." I replied, seeing Alexander coming back.

"I' m back, but I also brought some food for the horses just in case if their food supply was low." Alexander said.

"Thank you Prince Alexander you read my mind about the horses. Now come you two we have a long trip ahead of us." I said, getting on the carriage.

Once we were loaded, one of the knights drove the carriage throughout the whole night. Though we did stop for the horses to have a quick rest. But we reached Townsville by the midday, of the next day. The town looked more descent then the first town we went into too, as we were looking around through the windows. The carriage stop, I looked ahead of the carriage to see a tall robust man standing in front of us. He was holding art supplies and it looked like he was heading home. He had blond shaggy hair, midnight blue eyes, and he had side burns on his face as well. He was wearing black demi pants, a blue dress shirt that had some old paint stains on it, black cowboy boots and blue heels. I heard the carriage door open and Prince Alexander walked out to see what was going on. I watched him walk up to the man ahead of us; he looked like he was around nineteen around our age. I listened to their conversation as they greeted each other…

"What's the matter here?" Alexander asked, walking up to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in ya'll way I was just coming from the store." He replied picking up his paint brushes he dropped.

"Here let me get that." Alexander said, helping him.

"The name is Boomer, what's ya name fella?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm Prince Alexander, from England. I'm on a quest to look for my missing princess. Can you tell me if you have seen her?" Alexander said.

"Um…what's her, name?" Boomer stuttered.

"Princess Bubbles, Princess Bubbles Utonium, my soon to be wife. Have you seen her?" Alexander replied.

"…um…well…around here there are a lot of gals around here who are name Bubbles. Can ya tell me what she…um look like?" Boomer said, starting to sweat a little.

"You hot?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, I've been traveling all over town today." Boomer said giving an awkward smile.

"Well, my wife has sky blue eyes, blond hair like you, she is about as tall as my shoulder right here." Alexander said, pointing to where Bubbles stand.

"OOOoooohhh, no sorry pal hasn't seen her. Sorry, hope ya have luck finding your gal." Boomer smiled, walking away but he was speed walking away.

Alexander came back in the carriage and sat back in his seat, I looked at him and we were thinking the same thing. Mr. Boomer was hiding something; by the way he talked we knew he knew Princess Bubbles. I stuck my head out the window and snapped my fingers to get the driver's attention.

"Follow that man." I order.

We followed him to a bar the place was called the "RowdyRuff Bar", it was built well I'll just say it looked a little run down. But it was in okay condition; we got out of the carriage and walked inside the bar. When we walked inside, there were three men one was at the stairs he looked like he was talking to someone. The blonde one, Boomer, was talking to a man a little taller than him. He had long unruly red hair, blood crimson eyes that seem to be staring at my soul. He was wearing the same as the young man Boomer, but his top and heel of his shoe was red, and he was wearing a red ten gallon. The other man by the stairs had black raven hair, dark green emerald eyes, and he was starting to show a soul patch on his chin. He was wearing the same as the first two, but instead of a hat he was wearing a bandana around his neck, black. A green shirt and green heels on his cowboy boot. The crimson eyes walked in front of Boomer and up to me.

"Sorry the bar is still close, come back later when night fall comes." He huffed.

"Well, we came here because the young gentleman over there forgot his paint brush." Alexander said, placing down the paint brush on the table.

I started to walk around and I could feel their eyes on me as I walked around looking at everything.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Tell me ya'll names first, never seen ya'll in town before." Crimson eyes demanded.

"My name is Prince Dexter; these are my friends, Prince Mitch and Prince Alexander. We came looking for our wives." I said, stopping at a flyer that had three men's faces on it. They were outlaws, they had their face covered. But you were able to see their eyes they were called the Jojo brothers. I glanced back at the crimson eyes and the way he looked at me, his head tilted and his eyes staring down at me. He looked like the man in the middle of the three trios.

"So what's your name?" Mitch asked.

"The name is Butch…" The Dark Emerald eyes growled.

"Brick…" The Crimson eyes hissed.

"Well, before we leave can you tell me if you have seen three girls?" I asked, taking the flyer off the wall.

"What's their names?" Butch said, spitting in a jar on the floor next to him.

"Princess Blossom, Princess Buttercup, and Princess Bubbles." Alexander said.

"No. Haven't seen them." Brick said, walking to the door.

"Now if ya don't mind we have to get this place ready for tonight." Butch hissed.

"Fine, we might come tonight for a drink but it's most likely we're not because we have to continue our search. But you'll know when night fall comes." I said, rolling up the flyer and placing it in my pocket.

"Have a nice day." Brick growled, as he held the door open while we walked out.

We walked back to the carriage and I took out the flyer and gave it to them to look at. They didn't understand where I was going with this. So like always I have to tell them everything. Idiots.

"Don't they look familiar?" I asked.

"No?" Mitch replied.

"The three men we just talked to was "The Jojo Brothers"." I said.

"They seem to be hiding something, the way they acted when we mentioned the girls." Alexander said, crossing his arms.

"They have the girls, they must have told them to go upstairs before we walked in. They were there, tonight we go to the bar in different clothes. So they won't recognize us, then we'll expose them and bring them back and hang them. They are supposed to be hanged anyway so let's torture them by prolonging their death when we take them back to England." I said.

"Oh I can already tell this is going to be fun." Mitch chuckled.

"Yes, it'll be most fun indeed." I nodded in agreement.

"We'll let's go get ready." Alexander said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brick-**

I couldn't believe I just met the men that were here to take away my girls. I looked back at my brothers and I double made sure that they were gone. Then Butch called for the girls to come down and when they came down. They were in complete shock of what they just heard; their skin was like a ghost's skin. Maybe even a little whiter, they sat down in the chairs and we watch them. As they sunk into the chair, I took a deep breath and so did Blossom.

"They're here…" Buttercup said.

Though we already knew they were princesses, we didn't want them to know. It would look bad on us and we wanted the girls to tell us. So we pretended we didn't know what they were talking about.

"Who are they?" Boomer asked.

"Sisters, I think it's time to tell them." Bubbles said.

"Buttercup?" Blossom sighed, looking at her.

"Butch?" Buttercup sighed, and looked up at us but mostly him. "We're princesses…from England. We ran away so we could have a free life and not marry the three princes we do not love…"

We stood in silence for a moment, just so it would seem like we were in shock from the answer. But then Butch slammed his hands on the counter bar.

"I don't care if ya are a princess or not! I won't that man take ya away from me! Ya can promise that Miss Buttercup!" Butch shouted, going behind the bar to make him a drink.

"That goes for the same for me Miss Bubbles; ya are the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't let them take ya away from me!" Boomer cried out.

"Don't worry Miss Blossom; we'll make sure they won't find ya." I said, giving Blossom a smile.

The girls looked at us and a smile appeared on their faces. Bubbles jumped up from her seat and started to kiss Boomer on the cheeks. Buttercup got up and wrapped her arms around Butch's arm and he held her close to him. I took Blossom in my arms, and held her close to me; I could tell they were thankful for our protection. But they were also scared of what might happen to us, and so was I. Prince Dexter might already know we are the Jojo Brothers, by the way he kept looking at me and the picture on the flyer. But our main mission was to keep the girls safe and away from the Princes.

That night the bar was completely packed, there were some new faces who heard about the show. My brothers and the gals were really excited about tonight, because tonight the gals sing their new songs. Also it was a way to get our minds off about the whole situation about everything. Butch and I were getting the stage ready while Boomer helps the gals with the bar. Luckily our Ma's came in town today because they were looking forward to hearing the girls sing tonight. The place was packed, people were outside of the bar this was the first time I realize that this town was growing at a rapid pace.

"Hello my son!" Berserk smiled, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Ma, how was the trip?" I smiled back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it was bumpy as hell." Berserk giggled.

"Thanks for coming though Ma…Oh before I forget I have some news to tell ya." I shouted.

"What is it?" Berserk smirked.

"Miss Blossom and I are together." I smiled.

"OH I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Berserk shouted with glee.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I knew she was the one for my boy. Just promise me to treat her like a princess." Berserk winked.

"Well Ma that's the problem." I sighed.

"What?" Berserk asked.

"The gals are princesses from England; their princes are here trying to bring them back. So far they don't know we have them here. But we have a feeling they might come tonight, ya think ya, Brute, and Brat can keep ya'll eyes and ears open. Make sure they don't show up tonight?" I whispered into her ear.

"Sure, don't worry son they won't take 'em away. I promise, what are their names?" Berserk whispered back.

"Prince Dexter, Prince Mitch, and Prince Alexander." I sighed.

"Don't worry; we'll keep an eye for 'em." Berserk smiled.

"Thanks Ma." I smiled back.

"Now get ready for ya'll show, can't wait to see my grandkids soon." Berserk giggled, and walked off.

"MA!?" I chuckled my face going red a little.

"I'LL LIKE TO SEE 'EM BEFORE I GET TO OLD!" Berserk laughed out loud.

I shook my head back and forth laughing to myself, I looked over at the girls who were in their bar uniforms. The ones Ma's gave them before they left, they were serving drinks as Boomer made them. They seemed to put a smile on their faces and forget about what happened earlier today. I looked back at Butch who set up the last instrument and then he looked back at me.

"Good?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, looks good." I replied.

"Let's go get a drink before the show." Butch said, jumping off the stage.

"Okay." I replied, following him to the bar.

Boomer saw us come over and gave us our drinks that were already pre-made. Blossom came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bloss." I smiled, taking a sip of my drink.

"Hi Bricky, so when do start singing. I can't wait to sing my song!" Blossom giggled.

"Me either." I chuckled.

"We'll start the show after our drink." Butch said, having his arm around Buttercup and drinking his drink.

"Well can you hurry up? I would like to sing the songs before I grow old." Buttercup giggled.

"Don't worry, ya won't." Butch chuckled.

"I can tell tonight is going to be a great night!" Bubbles cried out.

"Well we're gonna count on it." Boomer winked.

"We almost done boys?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm done." I said, finishing up the last of my drink.

"Okay, I'll take my last sip." Butch smiled, taking one more drink.

Boomer, Butch, and I walked up to the stage with the gals by our side, I took up my banjo. Butch took up his fiddle and his harmonica that was attached together. Then Boomer sat in a chair with pots, pans, and anything to make a good beat. Blossom stood by my side, Buttercup next to Butch, and Bubbles next to Boomer. I walked forward and everyone knew to silent.

"OKAY COWPEOPLE, WE GOT SOME NEW SONGS TONIGHT FOR OUR LOVELY LADIES. BEHIND US IS MISS BUBBLES, NEXT TO HOBO BUTCH ARE MISS BUTTERCUP, AND MY GAL IS MISS BLOSSOM. GIVE A BIG AROUND OF APPLAUSE!" I shouted out to the crowd, and the gave out a big cheer for the girls.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING TONIGHT! WE'LL BE SINGING THREE NEW SONGS ME AND MY SISTER HAVE WRITTEN FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT TONIGHT!" Blossom shouted out to the crowd, and they went crazy.

"WE HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THEM!" Bubbles yelled.

Boomer and Bubbles was up first, we been practicing the backup tunes for each song. And we have gotten everything ready for tonight. Boomer started us off with the back beats and Butch and I began to play. While Bubbles was singing, Blossom and Buttercup became the dancers and dance along to the song.

Boomer- Somewhere in our hearts

Somewhere deep inside

lives a dream

that's worth dreaming

Bubbles- Every now and then

I get a glimpse of where

we could fly

but you an' I

share

Boomer and Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

until we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

Bubbles- I imagined what would be

magical place is

waiting for me

it's still out there

Boomer- our vision is the same

even though the world through

different eyes

you and I

share

Boomer and Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

till we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

Bubbles- One dream

One hope

we're heading down the same road

even though we don't know where it leads

we follow

the same star

I'm in love like you are

till we reach out for each other

we share

one dream

one dream

By the end of Boomer and Bubble's song, each man took their lovely gals into their hands and dances them around on the dance floor. Then Blossom and I play our song, and it only brought the couples closer together. I for one also held Blossom closer to me as well when we sang that song she wrote.

Though when I kept looking at the three gentlemen that were sitting in the middle of the bar. They were looking at us or mostly the girls with disgust; I looked over to Ma and the others. Tilting my head towards them, to go check them out seeing who they were. So I looked over at Butch and Buttercup, to see if Buttercup was ready to play her song. But before we even started the sheriff took out his gun and shot up the top of the roof. The whole bar grew quite, I kind of glance over to the three gentlemen that were sitting in the middle of the bar. All three of them had big grins on their faces, and then I realize it. It was them, the three Princes and guess they found out that we were the outlaws if they have the sheriff here. He never comes to the bar because he is always looking for us, but they got up and followed the sheriff to the stage.

"Okay, ya'll three girls need to get down!" The Sheriff demanded.

"Why!?" Butch asked.

"Because they are our wives, Jojo Brothers…" Dexter said, taking off his hat.

The whole bar gasped, the girls were also in a bit shock and looked at us. We didn't get worry, I stepped forward placing my banjo down.

"Now what gives you the idea that we are the Jojo Brothers?" I asked.

"Well would you three please put on your ten gallons, then?" Dexter said, walking up to the stage.

We placed our hats on, not to cause any trouble we were getting worried that we would be blown. My brothers and I stood next to each other, and then he had us tilt our heads having our eyes star down at the crowd. My brothers looked just like their picture; I could see their Ma's starting to shed tears. Then I looked over at the girls, Buttercup and Bubbles was turning pale as a ghost. But then my Ma step forward and she had her hands balled up in a fist, trying to hold back her tears.

"MY BOY DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT MAN IN THE PICTURE! THE MAN IN THE FLYER HAS SHORT HAIR. MY BOY HAS LONG HAIR!" Berserk cried out.

"Yes, he does have long hair but watch what happens when I do this." Dexter said, holding my pony tail.

Before I knew it he pulled it back and took out his sword and cut it all off, making me look like my picture in the flyer. Then everyone broke down, they started to cruse at us and throw our drinks. Then knights in disguise, because Dexter called them out, they pinned us to the floor. I looked over at Blossom and her sisters. They were crying their eyes out; I was mostly shock that Bubbles was crying because she never cries. I look at Boomer who was shock to see his gal cry for the first time since her Ma died.

"HOW COULD YOU BOOMER!?" Bubbles cried out.

"I LOVED YOU!" Buttercup yelled.

"Brick…" Blossom said, tears following down her cheeks.

Then the other two princes came in with all the money and gold we stole, everyone took back what we stole. Once the bar was cleared, the only people left behind were the princes, the girls, our Ma's, the knights, and the Sheriff. I and my brothers felt so low, that we just wanted to get hanged and get it over with.

"We'll hang these boys first thing in the morning. Thank ya Prince Dexter for bring these men into just justice." The Sheriff.

"You are most welcome, but we'll bring these outlaws back with us to be hanged. It was the order of the King himself." Dexter said.

"Prince Dexter please don't bring them back, I won't be able to watch them die." Blossom cried out, getting on her knees and holding his hand.

"This will teach you not to run away again." Dexter said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the bar.

"Well I'll let ya'll get on ya way." The Sheriff said, walking out of the bar.

"Would you like to come see your sons be hanged?" Prince Mitch chuckled.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, HOW COULD YA ASK ME THAT!?" Brute yelled.

"Ma, it's okay don't come. It was gonna happen sooner or later." Butch sighed.

"Boomer…My little Boomie…" Brat cried.

"I'm sorry Ma and Bubbles…" Boomer said, turning his eyes towards Bubbles' watery eyes.

"That's Princess Bubbles!" Alexander yelled, kicking Boomer.

"HEY!" Butch and I yelled.

"Get them to the carriage." Mitch said.

They carried us back to the carriage and tied us behind the carriage for us to run behind it. I look over at Blossom and Dexter that came from behind the bar. I could see the red hand mark on Blossom's face. He hit my gal, and I couldn't do a dang thing about it. As they loaded up, our Ma's came over and gave us our last kiss good-bye.

"Brick…" Berserk cried.

"It's gonna be okay Ma, I promise. I promise to bring ya back some grandkids so ya won't be alone." I chuckled.

"Okay…" Berserk said.

"Bye my little Boomie." Brat cried, holding onto Boomer.

"I'm going to be fine Ma, I promise. I'll see ya soon." Boomer smiled, but couldn't hold his tears.

"Yes I'll see ya very soon Boomie." Brat smiled back, rubbing her eyes.

"Now before ya go, try to kick that Prince Bitch's butt okay?" Brute said, trying to put on a smile.

"I'll try Ma." Butch smiled, holding back his tears.

Soon the carriage was loaded and we walked or more like ran behind the carriage. As we were pulled long the night, dust in our eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening, we lost our gals and we were on our way to be hanged. Worst day ever…really…


	12. Chapter 12

**Boomer-**

All I could think about was that I made my gal, Bubbles, cry. How could I do that to her, then making my Ma cry as well? I felt so worst inside; I wanted to get hanged so badly I couldn't handle this pain. I was sitting in my own cell away from my brothers; I was chained to the floor and the wall. My hands were chained together to the floor, my feet were bound to the floor as well and I had a collar chain around my neck that was attached to the wall of the cell. I barely ate since they don't give us a lot of food. I wonder how Prince Alexander is treating Bubbles; he is probably taking advantage of her in her weak state.

During the nights I can hear Bubbles crying her eyes out, all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. But I can't, not anymore at least; I wonder how my brothers are doing right now. I haven't seen them since we got on this ship, I beat Butch is putting up a fight right now. I can see it now, my brother is trying to free himself just so he could be by Buttercup's side and beat up Prince Mitch. Brick is probably in the corner of his cell just waiting for us to be hanged. But his mind would be on Blossom and all the things they did together before this.

As for me I just stand around in my cell because it's so hard to sit down, they gave me short chains. So I can't even sit down, my legs are killing me I don't even think I can move my legs anymore. The seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, and days turn into weeks. I lost track of how many days we been on his ship, I only lost count when I ran out of fingers. And no I didn't stop counting at the number ten; I kept counting with my fingers until one day Prince Alexander decided to play games with me. I still remember that day very well, I was calling out for Bubbles to come down. But instead of her, he comes down to play with my emotions.

He told me that Bubbles doesn't love me anymore or that she is waiting to see me be hanged. She only fell in love with me because she was lost in her idiotic mind because of the trip she made down here. I was a low life and nothing more but a waist of air, I was nothing towards her. I know she didn't say those things, he was only saying them to break me down. And sure enough I didn't give him the satisfaction of that. I took in any insult he throws at me every single day. Each day when I stand tall and ignore him, he grows angry inside. I think he knows he can't take away the love me and Bubbles share together. But will our love repair itself after what just happened to us, that's the only thing I pray for. Day and night, that's all I ask is for Bubbles to be back in my arms again and we would be together forever.

It was cold night; I could feel the winter breeze in the cell room. I did my best to keep myself warm, but I was getting colder by each breeze. I wish they built this ship a bit better, but then again they were doing this on purpose. They want me and my brothers to suffer until we get hanged. I looked over to my shoulder and I could see the stars throughout the small around window. I took a deep breath, and watched the stars grow brighter than they ever had and seeing the stars falling out of the sky. It reminded me when Bubbles and I would go out late at night to watch the stars together. I wonder if she is looking at them with me tonight in her room, I looked down at the ground and the back at the sky. I opened my mouth and began to sing a song I've been working on. It was a song I wanted to sing to Bubbles but I don't even know if I'll ever get to sing it to her. But I kept singing anyway and watching the stars up above me…

Boomer- How can I make you believe

How happy I am when you're with me

I cross my heart, I'm telling the truth

A promise is a promise, so I promise you

I'll never let go of your hand

I'll always be faithful, I know I can

I never stop caring

I'll always be true

I'll forever love you

You make all my fears disappear

I'm braver than I could imagine

You give me courage when all hope is gone

When I'm feeling lost, your love keeps me strong

I'll never let go of your hand

I'll always be faithful, I know I can

I never stop caring

I'll always be true

I'll forever love you

Never and Forever

We finally know that means

I'll never let go of your hand

I'll always be faithful, I know I can

I never stop caring

I'll always be true

I'll forever love you

I'll forever love you

I took a deep breath trying to hold back my tears, and looked down at the ground. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and hit the ground.

"I love ya Miss Bubbles…" I cried.

"I love you too Boomie…"

My head quickly shot up to see a Bubbles, I could see her eyes were all puffed up and red tears still flowing down her cheeks. She was wearing a blue night gown and black slips, her long blond hair waved down until the tips of her hair reached about her knees. I watched her open up the cell doors and ran up to me. I wanted to run back but I couldn't but when I felt her arms around me. I quickly buried my face into her hair and step closer to her as she had her arms around my neck crying her eyes out softly. I was so happy to have her in my sight again; I picked up my arms and put her through the little opening between them. Just so I could have her in my arms, she looked up at me and I looked down at her. Tears flowed down both our cheeks and I felt her hand grab the sides of my face. She began to wipe the tears away from my eyes and I placed my forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much…" Bubbles cried.

"I miss ya too Miss Bubbles, I've miss ya so terrible." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Alexander been telling me lies that you didn't love me anymore, and I had to get come down and get away from him to see for myself." Bubbles huffed, trying to calm her down.

"He has been telling me the same things as well, but my feelings for ya haven't changed since the first day my eyes laid on ya. And even if I get hanged, I will still love ya after I'm dead an' gone." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Boomie!" Bubbles cried.

"I mean it Miss Bubbles; my love for ya will never disappear from this world. I will love ya until my last breath and after I'm dead an' gone." I smiled, pulling her a little closer to me.

"Will ya do me the honor of becoming my wife when we get out of this mess?" I asked.

"Yes! No questions about it Boomie!" Bubbles smiled.

I lifted her up to me the best way I could and planted a kiss on her lips. The touch of her lips again on mine…I moved my tongue inside of her and when it touched her tongue we both shivered and moaned. I held her as tight as I could, she pulled me down to her and I pulled her up to me. We kissed each other until we slowly began to move our lips apart, once we did we both gasped for air. It was the best kiss by far since the first; I held her close again and planted another kiss on her lips again.

**Butch-**

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

I tried to break the chain that held around my neck to the wall of the cell. I had chains around my ankles and hands that held to the floor. They were all bruised up and my neck was cut up from all the thrashing around. I needed to get out and tell Miss Buttercup that was all on my heart, I can't let that Prince Bitch take her away from me. She was my world to me, without I'm nothing I'll do anything to have her in my arms again.

"MISS BUTTERCUP I KNOW YA CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE!" I cried out, holding my tears.

"Please…" I sighed, looking around at the ground.

I looked at my hands that were stained with new fresh blood, and I felt the blood around my neck trickle down shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see a peaceful night but inside of me, I felt torn apart. The only thing I've been able to do on this ship since I've been separated from my brother and my gal. Is come up with some new love songs for Miss Buttercup, listen to Prince Bitch's lies about Miss Buttercup and I, and wondering what she thinks of me now. I sat down, my neck being a little tugged as I sat down but I didn't really care. I looked down at my hands and began to sing one of my songs for Miss Buttercup, the song is about the pain I'm going through and how I am about to give up. But I remember who I'm fighting for and I keep going on…

Butch- Sound the bugle now - play it just for me

As the seasons change - remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for

"Butch?"

I quickly picked up my head, and Miss Buttercup was standing at the open gate of the cell. She was in her green night gown with dark green slips; her hair was pulled to the side of her head and lay over her shoulder. I quickly stood up and my mouth hanged a bit open but only because I couldn't believe she was standing there. I took a step closer to her, but the chain around my neck stop me before I could even take that step.

"Miss Buttercup…" I gulped.

"Butch!" Buttercup cried out and ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I buried my face on the side of her neck and nuzzled up to her.

"Oh Miss Buttercup! IpromiseI'llchangemyway,I'llmake-

"I know Butch; you don't have to tell me." Buttercup smiled, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I love ya soo much Miss Buttercup, and when I get out of here I promise I'm going to first kick Prince Bitch's butt. Then we are gonna run away together far away maybe to a new land, where we can start anew together." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I would love that." Buttercup smiled back, and cupped my cheeks with her small hands.

"And if I get out of here in time, would ya do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked.

"Yes! A thousand times yes, and we could be outlaws together me and you!" Buttercup giggled.

"I would love that, Miss Buttercup or should I say Mrs. Jojo. Princess Outlaw!" I chuckled.

"Yes!" Buttercup smiled, giggling a bit.

I bend down and I gave my gal a kiss of a life time, our tongue played with each other as we kissed. I felt the tug on the neck chain but I stood as long as I could in our kiss, Miss Buttercup's arms were wrapped around me. Her hands were playing around with my hair and when we pulled apart we both gasped for air. Then before I knew it we were in another kiss session, though I didn't mind. All I wanted was her and only her no other girl had made me feel the way I do when I'm around her. None could ever replace her; I will only love Miss Buttercup until my last breath.

**Brick-**

I never felt low then when I did when I broke my Ma's heart and Blossom's heart as well. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come down to see me. The last few weeks I haven't seen here, the last time I saw her was when the knights were shoving me and my brothers below the deck. She was being hold close to Prince Dexter and I watched her moved her lips to me "I love you" and that was it. I was chained to the floor and wall, I have no idea if my brother was still alive or not. I barely ate and when I did I only drank the water they gave me, I knew I was going to get hanged so why bother trying to live. But then again only one thing as still kept me alive, or I should say someone.

Blossom my gal, my only gal who I love so much that if I could I would give her all the books in the world. Take her to see new worlds beyond than the worlds we know, and build up that school for her. All I want to do for her is put a smile on her face, her smile make it seem like there was no worries in the world. I just hope if I don't get out of this, is that Prince Dexter don't destroy that smile of hers. Like I did, I wonder day and night if she stills cares for me. I keep watching the door hoping one day she'll walk through that door. Saying those three special words, that makes me go head over heels for her. I just need to hear voice just to keep going, but all I do is sing songs for her. Hoping she'll wonder down here to listen to them, but so far she hasn't, not yet anyways. I keep telling myself that Prince Dexter won't let her out of his sight, but I keep hoping that she still love me as well.

Look at myself; I'm twice less of the man I was before this all happen. My brothers use to look up to me for guides and protection, Blossom was my gal who I would die at the sword for if I had to. But now my look at me, I'm curled up in a little ball in the middle of the cell, filling up on hope and foolish dreams. That might never happen, I miss Ma, my brothers, but I mostly miss Blossom.

I looked behind me to see a beautiful starry sky, and I took a deep breath and buried my head back into my knees. I opened my mouth and began to sing one of my love songs that I wrote for Blossom in my head…

Brick- Oh, have you seen Miss Blossom

Her cheeks are rosy red

Her lips are soft as satin

And they taste like gingerbread

Oh-ho-ho-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

I'm in love with you

Oh-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

Won't you say you love me too

I'll sell my horse and saddle

At drivin' I'll resign

If only Miss Blossom

Would say that she'll be mine

Oh-ho-ho-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

I'm in love with you

Oh-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

Won't you say you love me too

Now when Miss Blossom's smilin'

The Sun is dimmed a spell

But when she laughs her voice is like

A little silver bell

Oh-ho-ho-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

I'm in love with you

Oh-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

Won't you say you love me too

Now listen here Miss Blossom

I told you this before

But even though I told you so

I'll tell you just once more

Oh-ho-ho-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

I'm in love with you

Oh-me-oh-my Miss Blossom

Won't you say you love me too

"Brick…?"

I picked up my head slowly and moved my eyes glancing up to see Miss Blossom standing in front of me. She was wearing a pink night gown with black slips; her hair was back into a braided pony tail. I quickly got up to my feet and she smiled at me, I got see a red mark across her face. She was hit not too long ago; when I get out of these chains I'm going to give Prince Dexter a piece of my mind.

"Bloss…" I whispered.

"BRICK!" Blossom cried out, running towards me and wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Oh Bloss!" I shouted out, placing my head on her head.

"I've missed you so much…I've be-be-been tr-try-trying to-to get a-away fro-fro-from him. I-I-I got lucky to-to-tonight tha-that they go-got dru-drunk an-and pas-passed out from al-all-all the drinking." Blossom cried, rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay…It's going to be okay, trust me. I promise Bloss." I said, cuddling up close to her.

"I-I wa-wa-want to-to go-go-go ba-back to-to Townsville." Blossom cried, burying her head into my chest.

"Bloss I'm going to promise ya this, when I get the chance to get out of these chains. I'm going to knock the boots off of that Prince. I'll promise ya that!" I stated.

"Brickie…" Blossom said, as more tears flow down her cheeks.

"Bloss, I'll do my best to get out of here, but I need ya help to make it happen." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I know…" Blossom sighed.

"Maybe ya and ya sisters can dress up like me and my brothers, and I dunno make an announcement that ya'll are dead but not. Then release me and my brothers and we'll escape to another place. Far away from here, far away from the West and England." I suggested.

"You might be onto something; I'll get my sisters into as well when I meet with them again." Blossom smiled.

"Great! Now before this night ends I need to do something before I forget." I said.

"What is that?" Blossom asked.

I kissed Blossom on her lips really quickly and pulled away my lips only a few inches away from hers.

"Bloss will ya do me the honor to become my wife? The future Ma to our kids?" I asked.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Blossom shouted, jumping up and down a little.

I pulled her up to me again and that night we shared the longest kiss we ever had. Her lips on mine felt so soft, and so sweet like cherry. We moved our tongues alongside with each other, and if I do say so myself. It was the best kiss I had in weeks; the only thing that sucked about it was when Blossom and I had to pull away. Then the sun started to rise up in the sky, and she departed from me with our last kiss good-bye until then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blossom-**

After that night when I was able to see Brick again, nothing was more important to me then to get him out of this whole thing. I know the outlaw thing been bothering me since Prince Dexter exposed them. But none of that matter now, I will love him even if he is an outlaw. After we told them we were princesses, he still loved me and treated me like the same Blossom than treating me like a princess. Prince Dexter is so abusive to me, like the night we got onto this ship he said he would help me clean my face. I didn't know why, but I didn't feel like fighting with him and decided to watch what he'll do. He wiped my face, and then he went over to the boiling tea pot and pour water into the bowl. Then all of the sudden he splashed it into my face and pushed me onto my bed. Yelling at me how disgraceful I was leaving him behind in England, how I dressed at the bar like a little hoe. Then he said he would cut off all of my hair when get back home, also that'll have a front row view of watching Brick get hanged.

He is an awful man; I don't think I'll ever meet another guy like Prince Dexter who treated me like I was an animal. I never felt so low in my life since he yelled at me like that. I've been working on a plan with my sisters. Since that night Brick gave me that idea about a plan to free them. I've been thinking we tell our Father what's going on and give him two options to let them be free and let us marry them, or we'll free them ourselves. But I'm still working out that part, Bubbles been sneaking down to the boys at night. Sketching the clothes designs and hair styles, if we going to pull this off we got to make it look not like us. Bubbles been working on the outfits in Buttercup's room and making sure everything was in place. Also another luck we have is that Prince Dexter had a flyer of the boy's outlaw flyer. So we were working on our looks to make us look like them.

On the day of the mission I'm going to have to cut my hair so I can look like Brick now. Buttercup can easily pull off Butch's look, because since she is more flat chested than us. It'll make it easier for her to look like Butch, but she'll still have to cut her hair. So does Bubbles as well, Bubbles and I will have to wrap bandages around our chests so we look more boyish. Bubbles have more of a chest than Buttercup, then I just out number them both, I feel like mine keep growing. I have to wear special griddles so I could look a bit smaller, but besides that point. Buttercup been showing us moves that the knights do with the swords and how to shot with some guns she took before we left the bar. It was very easy; once you got the hang of it we were very close to getting ready for the day.

Well it was a sunny afternoon and the boys were passed out in their rooms, thanks to Buttercup's help with mixing their rums with so much stronger rums. That they got a huge hang over and passed out on their beds. It was our usual fitting for our new clothes we'll be using the day we save the boys from their death. Buttercup was trying on her "Butch's clothing" because Bubbles was limited on fabric she did the best she could to make the clothes look western. Which she did amazing job, they really look like cowboy clothes, Bubbles really out did herself this time.

"So you think I look like Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes! No doubt about it, but we have to cut your hair and spike it up to make you officially look like Butch." Bubbles nodded.

"Yes, other than that my sister you really look like Butch, with long hair." I giggled.

"Thanks." Buttercup giggled.

"So what did you mix into their drinks?" Bubbles asked.

"That's a secret my dear sister." Buttercup winked.

"Okay." Bubbles giggled.

"Okay Blossom ya turn to try on ya's outfit." Buttercup smiled.

"You are getting really good with that accent Buttercup." I smiled back.

"Well yeah, I have to sound much west as I can my sister." Buttercup said.

"How about ya Blossom, have ya been working on ya accent?" Bubbles giggled.

"I think ya'll need to help me with my outfit." I smirked.

"Ya got it!" Bubbles winked.

Once I was helped out of my dress and my chest strap down, to make me look flat chested. I put on the clothes to make myself look like Brick. But the only thing that didn't make me look like him was my hair. I'm really going to miss my hair when it's all chopped off, I'll give it a trim once and while. But I never cut it to where it's a man's hair style, but first time for everything. Right?

"Ya so gonna pull off being Brick!" Buttercup cheered.

"I know!" I giggled.

"So ya'll ready to tell Pa about us fall'in with three outlaws and we gonna rescue them?" Bubbles sighed.

"I think it's best to say gals that we gonna have to keep this hush from Pa, just leave a note after we're done with the rescue part." Buttercup sighed.

"Yeah, that might be the best idea." I nodded.

"So how long do ya think they'll be asleep?" Bubbles said, getting dressed into her clothes.

"Until tomorrow." Buttercup replied.

"Okay really what ya put into their drinks?!" Bubbles and I asked.

"Ya'll don't need to know." Buttercup smiled.

"So wait I can be seeing my Boomie right now?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!" Buttercup shouted.

"But this comes first." I said.

"Yeah…" Buttercup and Bubbles sighed.

"OH!" I shouted

"WHAT!?" Buttercup and Bubbles cried out.

"I forgot to tell you guys! Brick asked me to marry him!" I cheered.

"Boomie asked me as well!" Bubbles smiled.

"Same here! I'm gonna be an outlaw princess!" Buttercup smirked.

"I can't wait for our wedding day…" I sighed.

"Let's have it combined?" Bubbles suggested.

"A three way wedding?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes! It'll be so much fun, wouldn't it?!" Bubbles smiled.

"Sound like it'll be fun." I nodded.

"Sure why not, be kind of cool to have it all together." Buttercup shrugged.

"You're so happy." I giggled.

"I am, I'm truly am I just don't want Prince Mitch to know I am." Buttercup sighed.

"Good acting." I commented.

"Thanks." Buttercup smiled.

After our little dress fitting we quickly got back into our normal clothes and hid the costumes in Buttercup's chest. I couldn't wait to see Brick again; once I was done getting dress I realize that I forgot to unflatten my chest. But I didn't care anymore; I just quickly let the room and went below deck with my sisters. There were three doors that led to another part of the boat, the one in front of us led to Brick. The one on the left led to Boomer and the one on the right led to Butch. I looked over at my sisters and we all nodded at each other and ran through the doors that led us to our love one. I opened the door to see Brick sleeping in a little ball, his face was buried into his knees and his arms wrapped around his head. I slowly opened the cell door and walked inside, I tipped toe next to him. A smile appeared on my face; I sat next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt so happy just to be around him, I continue to cuddle up to him until I felt a nudge from him and he lightly pushed me. He picked up his head and smiled at me; I smiled back and lightly pushed him back.

"Good afternoon Brick." I smiled.

"Good afternoon to ya too Bloss." Brick smirked.

"How was your nap?" I asked, sitting back next to him.

"It was okay, but I wish it was real." Brick winked.

"What was the dream about?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow.

"About us, the others, our future with only us two." Brick smirked back, leaning closer to me.

"I can't wait for that day either." I said, giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

Brick licked his lips and smiled at me.

"Taste like ginger." Brick smirked.

I giggled and cuddle closer to him, and he did his best to get closer to me but he was bound to his chains. But I wrapped my arms around his and held to him close to me, I can't wait until the day I'll never have to let him go.

"So how come ya are down here so early? Usually ya come at night." Brick asked.

"Yes, but Buttercup did some mixing in their drinks so they'll be out until tomorrow morning." I giggled.

"Remind me never to make Buttercup mad." Brick chuckled.

"I promise." I smiled.

"So how many more weeks or days do we have left until we reach England?" Brick sighed.

"A week left and then we'll be in England…" I sighed as well.

"So what's happening when we get there?" Brick asked.

"Don't worry me and my sisters have it all planned out." I smiled.

"That's what worries me, I feel so useless!" Brick cried out.

"Oh Brick, you're not useless just trust me you'll know when you hear and see my sisters in action." I smirked.

"Okay." Brick smiled.

"So why did Bubbles have to sketch my outfit?" Brick asked.

"You will know, in good times in good times you will." I smirked.

"Okay." Brick smiled and planted a kiss on my cheeks.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"I know what I'll like to do, but I can't." Brick smiled, lifting up his eyebrows really quick and setting them back in place.

"BRICK!" I shouted, my face going red.

"I'll get ya once we are married." Brick chuckled.

"Oh my! Guess I'll have something to look forward too." I smiled.

"Oh one more question, is Boomer and Butch still alive. When I was trying to ask Bubbles she kept shushing me. Then when I see you I like completely forget about 'em, what a brother I am." Brick shook his head.

"It's okay Brick; your brothers haven't mentioned you either when Butch and Boomer are with Bubbles and Buttercup. They're too focuses on their future wedding with my sisters." I said.

"Okay good, but tell 'em I said Hi okay, and too still hang in there." Brick smiled.

"We'll tell them." I smiled back. "But don't worry once we are all out of this, everything will go back to the way it was."

"That's what I can't wait for, but the only thing that'll be different will be that'll we'll be married and having kids." Brick winked.

"I can't wait." I winked back.

"So tell me, how is Boomer and Butch?" Brick asked.

"Well Buttercup told me that Butch his bruised up on his hands, neck, and ankle, each day he tries to get out. But end up getting hurt, but at least he could sit down, Boomer can't even sit down. He's on such a short chain; he's been standing up for the last three months." I sighed.

"Hope he can still walk." Brick shook his head.

"Yeah, Bubbles is hoping that as well." I replied.

"So why did 'em split us up?" Brick asked.

"So you guys can't work together, and think you guys are dead." I said.

"Good plan, very smart." Brick nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, but a kiss maybe?" Brick smirked.

I leaned closer to him and kissed his soft lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go over my head, so he could hold me close to him. We kissed to our hearts content and in the back of my mind. I kept thinking out the plan me and my sisters planned out, and I just hope it all works according to planned. Because we only have one shot and it's all over from there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buttercup-**

Here we are again, the place where it all started the marriage of my parents, the death of my mother, and when I and my sisters ran away from this life style. There was a big crowd by the time we hit the docks. They saw us coming in and everyone started to gather around the port, I look over at Butch and his brothers. Who was looking at our home land with amazement, I giggle to myself by the face expression Butch made. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were widening like a little child. But then Prince Mitch took a hold of my hand and squeezed it telling me not to look at Butch.

They were guarded by a couple of knights but most of the knights were surrounding us so we won't get crush by the people's feet. Before the bridge went down, I could see my father in the crowd surrounded by his knights. My heart sank when I saw his face, he was pale as a ghost, black circles, and he was coughing and sneezing all over the place. He was falling ill just like mother did. I look over at Blossom and Bubbles' faces that were shock to see father like this as well. Then the bridge hit the land and we walked down side by side with our fiancés that our father picked out for us. Father walked through the crowd with open arms, I quickly let go of Prince Mitch and ran to him until I felt his arms wrapped around me. Then Bubbles and Blossom got free from the other two princes and we had a few moments together. The crowd watches us with aww as we hugged, they were happy to see their princesses back home and safe.

"Oh girls I missed you so much." King Utonium coughed.

"Father what has happened to your health?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh I just felt ill for a while, but I was much worst a few weeks earlier. So I'm getting better." King Utonium smiled.

"That's good to hear Father." Blossom sighed in relief.

"But now that you girls are home, I'll be feeling a lot better soon." King Utonium smiled.

"Yeah…" I sighed, and looked back at Butch who smiled at me.

"Now who are these boys?" King Utonium.

Right on cue, Prince Dexter comes up to us bowing before he spoke. He, Prince Alexander, and Prince Mitch all had a big grin on their faces. They've been waiting for this moment to tell father and hang them. My anger was rising inside of me, but I hold my tongue when he started to talk.

"My good King, if I may?" Dexter asked.

"Go on Prince Dexter." King Utonium nodded.

"These are the ones who had kept your daughter captive and in slavery while they were down in the new land." Dexter huffed.

"I see…" King Utonium said, walking over to them.

Father was followed by two other knights behind him, he looked them over. I could see the sweat on Butch's face when father examined him the most. But I think it was because of his hair, everyone around us seems to be in aw to see hair so naturally sticking up like that. Then he looked back at us, and back at them.

"What are your names?" King Utonium asked.

"I'm Brick, Brick Stanley Jojo Sir." Brick said, tilting his head downward at him.

"I'm Boomer, Boomer Acer Jojo Sir." Boomer replied, tilting his head downward as well.

This was a form of respect that you did when you are greeting a King or someone royalty for the first time.

"I'm Butch, Butch Mungo Jojo Sir." Butch sighed, tilting his head downward.

"That is a very strange name Mr. Butch Jojo." King Utonium commented.

"Yes, my Mother gave me that name because that was her brother's name before he passed away." Butch said, moving his head back up so his eyes could meet his.

"What happened to your Uncle?" King Utonium asked.

"He caught a bug Sir; he was only five years old when he passed away. So I never really go to know him." Butch sighed.

"I'm sorry for your lost." King Utonium said.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll be seeing him soon…" Butch sighed, looking back at the ground.

"Yes, yes you will tell him I said hi alright?" King Utonium said.

"Yes Sir." Butch nodded.

"I just want you to know I didn't mean to sound rude when I said that." King Utonium said.

"I know Sir…" Butch sighed again.

The father looked back at us and then at the crowd, then he raised up his hand for everyone to grow quite. I watched his with great intents; my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. I was praying that he would let them go back home, but that would just be fairy tale. This is real life; nothing in a fairy tale ever comes true I should know I've tried to have them to come true.

"These men who had kept my girls prisoners will be hanged by sunset." King Utonium said aloud.

"Wise choice my King, the sooner the better." Prince Alexander commented.

I looked back at my sisters, we knew what the plan was but the only hard part was that we had to tell father of what we were doing. Only because it would be right to tell him in person and not leaving a note behind for him to read. I watch the knights take them back to the place, and then father rose up his hand again for everyone to grow quite again. What else does father have to mention now?

"Then tomorrow we'll have the wedding for my daughters and her husbands." King Utonium shouted.

The people cheered for the day of the wedding, everyone been waiting for this day. But in the back of my mind and my sisters we knew the wedding they hoped for will never come true. I looked back at my sisters who were ready to do the plan. We don't have a lot of time left before they get hanged tonight. We headed back to the palace where father was in his office working on his papers. Bubbles, Blossom, and I were getting dressed up in my room which was two doors away from his office. Today was the big day; I was really nervous that the princes would come in and ruin it. But father had them busy outside working on the preparations for the hanging tonight.

"I'm really going to miss my hair…" Blossom sighed, brushing her long red hair for the last time.

"I know sister, but remember we have to do this for the boys." Bubbles said, putting on her boots.

"Okay guys who wants to go tell Father?" I asked, fixing up my shirt.

"I think the proper thing to do is to tell Father together." Blossom suggested.

"Yes, I think that'll be much easier on us and easier to tell Father as well." Bubbles nodded.

"Alright." I sighed.

"You think he could cut our hair because I don't think I could." Blossom giggled.

"I don't see why not." Bubbles nodded.

"Come on girls let's go tell Father." I sighed.

"Wait do you have your guns?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep!" I winked, showing her my two guns on my side pockets.

"Blossom you have your sword?" Bubbles asked, looking at Blossom.

"Yep." Blossom winked, placing her sword in its pocket.

"Okay, and I have mine! We're all set for tonight then!" Bubbles smiled.

We walked out of my room and the moment we did, we got strange looks from our palace servers. But we ignored them and walked straight into our father's office. He was at his desk blowing his nose out, and writing some new papers of the same law with some new one. None of them were given the seal of approval yet, thank goodness. When he lifted up his head to see us dress like the boys who are in the dungeon below. Bubbles, Blossom, and I stood in front of him, in front of his desk.

"Girls what is the meaning of this?" King Utonium asked.

"Father, we have something to tell you." I said, looking at Bubbles.

"We love the men who we met on the new land." Bubbles said.

"WHAT!?" King Utonium shouted jumping out of his seat.

"We love them father." Bubbles repeated again.

"But they kept you three as slaves? How can you possible love them?!" King Utonium demanded.

"Yes that was the plan at first for them, but during our stay with them they didn't treat us like slaves. They were just looking for help, and because we were going to grant their wishes for saving Bubbles by a couple of men. So that's why we were slaves, but during our stay they told us we could leave when we started to fall in love with them." Blossom replied.

"I see…" King Utonium sighed.

"Father, they asked us to marry them and we said yes. We truly love them is there any way we could reverse this? Please Father I don't want to see Mr. Boomer be hanged." Bubbles begged.

"I can't change anything; the plans were approved with the king's seal." King Utonium sighed, sitting back into his chair.

"Father, I just wanted to say this. I really am in love with Butch Jojo, he's the love of my life. You know I never say that about any guy, not even Prince Mitch I do not love, I love Butch." I said, placing my hands on his desk.

"I know Buttercup, girls, I can see it in your eyes that you truly love these men or else you wouldn't be wearing these clothes." King Utonium chuckled.

"Will you let us rescue them then Father, since you can't change the seal?" Bubbles asked.

Father looked at us for a moment, and then he looked at his lap. We were waiting for an answer that I hoped would come before the boys get hanged. Then we watched him get out of his seat and looked at the big picture of us in the behind him. It was our mother in her prime years, us as little new born, and then my father was standing over us. He stared at the picture for a few moments before he turned around to us. He walked over to me, and I was a bit scared of what might happen next. But he wrapped his arms around me, then he let go of me and went to hug my two sisters.

"I give you permission to go rescue them, but you have to promise me you three won't come back to England." King Utonium said.

"Why Father?" Bubbles asked.

"Because you three have to fake your deaths if you want to avoid marrying the princes." King Utonium winked.

"Oh thank you Father!" Blossom cheered and wrapped her arms around father.

"But will you come to see us?" Bubbles asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I'll come visit you I'll write to three as well. I except a letter back as well." King Utonium said.

"Yes Father." Blossom, Bubbles, and I said.

"Your Mother would be so proud of you girls, you have grown into such fine ladies. I know she is happy you have found true love like me and your mother did when we first met." King Utonium smiled, and taking a quick glance back at the picture behind us.

"Father would you do the honor of cutting our hair so we could look like our love?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." King Utonium nodded, and took out his sword.

"Good-bye hair!" Blossom cried out.

"I thought you would be happy to get rid of all that hair?" I giggled.

"But I'm so attached to my lovely locks." Blossom huffed.

"Well, I've been meaning to cut my hair. It's starting to get in the way." Bubbles smiled.

"Okay girls who is first?" King Utonium chuckled.

"I'll go first; I have to put my hair up in spikes like Butch." I said raising my hand like a little girl.

I walked in front of father, he turned me around and I was facing my sisters. I was also a little nervous about getting rid of my hair too. But it'll grow back eventually; I felt his hand in my hair getting a good grip on it. His hand was around my shoulder and placed the sword there as well, and pulled it back. Cutting off all the rest of my hair, I saw my sister's faces hung opened when they saw me with short hair. I quickly walked over to the mirror by the window and I had very short hair that flipped up in little spikes of its own behind my ear. Then father walked over to me and gave me a little bottle of gel.

"This will help your hair spike up like his." King Utonium smiled.

"Thank you Father." I smiled, back taking the gel and starting to spike up my hair.

Once I spiked my hair and turned around for my family to see, they were in complete shock on how much I looked like Butch. I looked back at the mirror and even I was almost fooled by my looks. A smiled appeared on my face and so did theirs, this plan was going to work, and I can feel it. Bubbles was next, father grabbed her hair at the same length he held mine. Then he cut it off and her hair was long as the tip of her earlobe. I gave her the gel, and helped her fix her hair like Boomer had his. Then that was more of a shocker to see her look like Boomer, I look over at Blossom who was sad about losing her hair.

"Sister, remember it's for the boys sake." I smiled.

"I know, but I never thought I would finally get rid of my hair and now I'm going to miss it." Blossom smiled back.

"It'll come back, you know that." I winked.

"Yeah, it'll be by my ankles again when we go back to the west." Blossom giggled.

"You ready Blossom?" King Utonium asked.

"Yes Father, I'm ready." Blossom smiled and turned around.

Blossom's hair had to be cut a lot shorter than me and Bubbles' hair only because Brick's hair grew out very slow. So it was just now reaching the tip of his ear, it was very strange to see her have a really boyish looking hair style. Once her hair was all off and she placed the hat on top of her head, she looked more like Brick. Because now that her eyes are covered by the hat, it blocks out the light making her eyes look darker. Bubbles and I placed our hats on our heads so how eyes could also go a bit darker as well. Our father put away his sword, and he smiled at us then we all looked at the window were we could see the sun almost setting.

"It's almost time." Bubbles said.

"You girls are ready, I know it." King Utonium said.

"Thank you Father, we'll be seeing you soon right?" Blossom smiled.

"Yes, you'll see me soon once this is all over." King Utonium smiled back.

"Okay ya'll let's get into position, Pa ya knows what to do right?" I asked, using my western accent and making my voice go deeper.

"Don't worry; I know what I have to do. As they are reading their crimes I'll come out running saying you girls are 'Dead' then that will be your cue to come out." King Utonium winked.

"Alright 'boys', let's get into position ya'll." Blossom winked, sounding like Brick.

"This is gonna be fun ya'll!" Bubbles said, sounding just like Boomer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Butch-**

The night grew cold the trees were blowing, the color of the sky was going blue, pink, orange, and many other colors before the darkness of the night covered them all. I had ankle bracelets that were short chains, my hands were wrapped tight with chains, and I had a chain around my neck that connected to my brothers. I was in the middle, Boomer was behind me and Brick was in front of us. We were standing in front of the stage, and we watched some people gathered around there was no little kids. They were all tucked into bed, but behind some bushes there were some boys and like two girls hiding to see what was going on. I chuckled a bit and tucked a little on Brick's neck chain that were connected to.

"Hey Brick, look over there at 'em." I said, pointing at them.

Brick looked over at the kids, and chuckled a bit too which got Boomer cruised as well and he looked over at the little kids as well.

"Shouldn't 'em be in bed?" Boomer asked.

"Boomer didn't ya ever break any rules before we all meet?" Brick chuckled.

"No, I followed all of Ma's rules before I met ya'll too." Boomer smirked.

"ARMADILLO!" I laughed aloud.

"I'm not an armadillo!" Boomer cried out.

"Yes you are!" Brick chuckled.

"Well at least me and Ma had money before we met ya'll poor folks!" Boomer yelled.

"Hey!" Brick snapped.

"Yeah, see how ya like it!" Boomer huffed and looked the other way.

"Come on fellas, let's just drop this and apologize to each other." I said breaking the ice.

"When did you have a change in heart Butch?" Brick asked.

"Yeah who are ya and what did ya do to my brother? The Butch I know would have never talked like that." Boomer said turning his head back to us.

"No I didn't have a change a heart, but I sure did ya'll fooled." I chuckled.

Boomer rolled his eyes and fixed them back on Brick's.

"So Brick ya said something about a plan?" Boomer asked.

"What plan?" I said.

"If ya had listened-" Brick said, and leaning in closer to us. "They gals have a plan to help free us, but I don't know 'em plans on for escaping. So we have to act like we don't know what's going on." Brick whispered for only our ears to listen.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, we acted like we were outlaws and we didn't know the gals are princesses. I'm sure we can pull this off." Boomer whispered, nodding his head.

"HEY!"

My brothers and I dispatch from our little group to see the princes standing in front of us. Just on cue my anger started to boil up inside of me. I just wanted to punch the smug look right off of Prince Bitch's face. I started to feel a vibration around my neck; I looked over at Brick who was shaking with anger. I could feel it coming off of him; Prince Dexter messed with the wrong guy to mess with his Blossom. Then I take a sneak peek over at Boomer who was giving Prince Alexander a death glare which I'm really shocked about. Because I could feel Boomer anger where he just wanted to kill the man, usually Boomer could never throw a good death glare. But this really surprised me when he actually did because he was ticked off and so was I. couldn't wait to get back at Prince Bitch and then go home with Miss Buttercup.

"This is such a fitting scene for three low lives." Dexter chuckled.

"Hope you bitches die quick, because I don't want to hear Princess Buttercup's bitching." Mitch smirked.

"Yeah I hope ya die quick to Prince Bitch!" I growled.

"What did you called me?!" Mitch yelled.

"Ya heard me, Prince Bitch!" I shouted back.

"Why you!" Mitch shook his fits.

"Don't worry Prince Mitch; we'll make sure the speech is shortening to get them out of the way faster." Alexander smirked.

"I swear if I wasn't in 'em chains I would so be chocking ya right now!" Boomer growled.

"I think you'll do enough chocking for the both of us when you are being hang." Alexander smiled crossing his arms.

"How about ya'll go to hell and leave us alone?" Brick growled.

"But my dear Mr. Brick, we do what we want we have more power than you. So this gives us pleasure to see low lives like you go through this pain." Dexter chuckled lightly.

"Ya'll are sick men!" Brick yelled.

"Thanks." Mitch smirked crossing his arms.

"I hope the gals poison ya'll food after this." I huffed.

"Not if we poison them first." Alexander said.

"WHAT!?" We cried out.

"You see we've been all thinking to give them some herbs to erase their memories of you low lives." Alexander replied.

"Yes we should expect them to eat the herbs tonight and forget all about you three." Dexter commented.

"There's no such thing of an herb that can erase their memories." Brick said.

"That's where you are wrong; we were able to mix some herbs to actually make it." Dexter said.

"The girls will never eat it!" I yelled.

"Just watch, oh wait you'll be dead!" Mitch laughed out loud.

"Bitch…" I growled.

Then before he left the king came out on his veranda from the palace waving his hands around. Everyone in the crowd was all in fear of what was going on, and so was I. I was thinking the princes did something but when I looked over at them. They were in complete shock of what was going on. Then a knight followed behind him and has him a plastic mega phone so that everyone could hear him loud and clear.

"THE PRINCESSES ARE DEAD! THE PREINCESSES ARE DEAD THE JOJO BROTHERS ARE ON THE LOOSE! RUN AND HIDE YOUR KIDS!" King Utonium cried out and ran back inside.

Everyone was just in shock of what they just said, but all I heard was that Miss Buttercup was dead. No this can't be, and then we heard three loud shots sounds and everyone looked over at the roof of the church. There were three men standing on top of it, they looked just like us who were they and why were they posing as us. Everyone looked at us, then back at them, and then back at the three princes.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!?" A lady cried out.

"YOU ENDANGERED OUR KIDS!" A man yelled out.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Dexter, Mitch, and Alexander cried out.

"YA'LL THINK WE WEREN'T GONNA COME AND CLAM OUR GOLD!? THESE FOLKS WERE JUST OUR COVER UP!" The one in blue yelled out sounding a lot like Boomer.

"NOW YA'LL PRINCESSES ARE DEAD! ALL THANKS TO YOUR LOVELY HEROS PRINCE DEXTER, PRINCE MITCH, AND PRINCE ALEXANDER!" The green one said grabbing his other gun that was in his other pocket and also sounding a lot like me.

"GET 'EM BOYS!" The red one said, sounding like Brick, taking a rope line and his sword and swinging down into the crowd.

Everyone ducked when he came down, then the other two came down the same way he came down. Then they started to grab the kids that started to cry, they all began to run around hiding for cover. The princes were already long in gone with some angry people following them behind. We tried to run off as well, but we all try to go three different ways and we all chocked each other. Once Boomer and I looked back at Brick we followed him through the running crowd the best way could. Since our feet were tied together it was a little hard but we were able to run a bit.

"WHO ARE THESE GUYS!?" Boomer asked.

"I DON'T KNOW KEEP RUNNING!" Brick yelled until we reached the waters.

Then all of the sudden the one in red landed in front of us with his sword in his hand, we backed up a little until the one in blue landed behind us. Then last was the one in green, he placed his guns back into his pocket. We backed until we were at the edge of the docks I looked back at the waters below us. Now I was worried, the gals are dead and now some three crazy men were calming to be us and now trying to kill us. The red one put his sword in his pocket and so did the blue one. The green one tilted his head back a little so I could see his eyes, and they were the same shade as mine. Then the red one tilted his head back and his eyes were the same as Brick, then same goes for the blue one and his eyes were like Boomer's. I was getting more freaked out by the second, how could there be two of us?! I look over at Brick who had his eyes widen and his mouth hanging open, it was like looking at the mirror with the red one and him. Then the green one smirked at me and I got into my fighting stance and got ready for anything. Then they took off their hats relieving the true colors of their eyes. The middle one had cherry blossom pink eyes, the blue one had sky blue eyes, and the green one on the right had lime green eyes. Our mouths hanged opened while they smiled at us.

"Bl-Bl-Bloss?" Brick stuttered.

"Hi Bricky!" Blossom smiled.

"Miss Bubbles! You-You look just-

"I know I even fooled myself I can't believe with just a bit of changing clothes, less hair, and some gel I look just like you!" Bubbles giggled.

"Ya look hot Babe holding that gun and all." I smirked.

"Thanks." Buttercup smirked back.

"Bloss…your hair…" Brick finally said.

"Yeah I know, but it'll grow back to the way it was once we get to the West." Blossom smiled, taking out the keys.

Blossom came to us and freed us from our chain prison; once I was out I ran straight to Buttercup and picked her spinning her around. Then I placed her down and bend down to kiss her on the lips.

"I've missed ya so much…" I whispered into her ears.

"I've missed you too." Buttercup smiled.

Then out of the shadows the king came out with a smile on his face, his hands were behind his back. I took ahold of Buttercup's hand and I look over at my brothers who did the same with their gals. Then he lifted his hand for us to look behind us and there was a ship coming to where we are and stopping at the port. My brothers and I looked back at the king who came up to Brick and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks to your brides they have saved you from a tragic death and their un loved marriage. You six can go back to the west, but you can never return here or else my people will question of what happened today." King Utonium smiled placing his hands back down.

"Yes Sir, we promise to take good care of ya daughters." Brick smiled back.

"I'll be writing to you guys every day, I expect an update on my daughter's health." King Utonium said.

"Yes Sir." Brick nodded.

"Now get going before the people start to come out of their homes. I'll say they kidnap you guys and on your way to the North. Which is out of our hands to take care of." King Utonium winked.

"Gotcha Sir!" Brick winked.

"Let's get going guys!" Buttercup cried out.

"Good-bye Father, hope to see you soon." Bubbles said waving good-bye as she was getting on the boat with Boomer.

"Bye Father!" Blossom waved good-bye as she was getting on the boat with Brick.

"See you soon Daddy!" Buttercup cried out from the ship.

I looked over at the king's face that was showing a bit of tears, I looked over at the waters and then back to Buttercup. Today was the start of my new life I finally had someone to spend the rest of my life with. I wasn't going to get hanged which was a big plus and then going back home to Ma. It was like a fairy tale, guess Ma was right you try your very hardest and even fairy tales could come true. I looked back the king who was waving us to us as we got further out into the waters. We were finally going home together, I looked back at Miss Buttercup who had her hair done up like mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me to place a kiss on her lips.

"Ya the best wife ever ya know that?" I smirked.

"I know." Buttercup winked and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brick-**

They were after me; everywhere I went they were right on my tail. I hid in carriage with Blossom and my stuff was. There were three carriages that were like portalable homes for me and my brother. Ours were red, Butch and Buttercup's was green, and Boomer and Bubbles' was blue. I jumped in there and hid behind the pile of clothes, I could hear their footsteps when they jumped on as well. I didn't have any weapons to protect myself either; I waited behind the clothes hoping they wouldn't find me. Then all of sudden I didn't hear a sound, I walked out from the pile of clothes. I looked around and then I was tackled from behind and they pined me down to the ground.

"GOT YA PA!"

"Ya sure did my boys!" I chuckled, picking them off of me.

I had two boys, the oldest one was Connor he had red hair like me and his mother did, red eyes just like me, his hair was short and all spiked around. Connor is now six years old and each day he looks a little more like me .Then there was Dean the second oldest red hair but his eyes are like Blossom's but darker. He is four years old, and then I had a third kid on the way as well. They both wore black overalls and brown boots with red heels, Connor wears a red shirt under his overalls and Dean wears a white shirt under his overalls. Dean's hair is short as well and has spikes sticking out more than Connor does.

"Boys!" Blossom cried out opening the curtain from the opening.

"Sorry Bloss." I chuckled.

"Sorry Ma!" Connor and Dean said together.

"Come on boys, Grandpa Utonium and Grandma Berserk, Brat, and Brute will be here soon." Blossom huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright we're coming hon." I smiled as she walked away.

I picked up Connor and Dean and flipped them over my shoulders. They were laughing as I carried them out to our camp sight. We roam around from town to town now, doing what we do best. Being great outlaws, our wives were also outlaws as well until they became mothers. People think they are dead but we know the true story. Butch and Buttercup have two kids; their oldest son is seven years old. His name was Scorpio black hair spikes up just like Butch's hair but in the middle of his head he also has dark lime green eyes. Then their second child is Sassy, who is the same age as Connor. She had black hair that was always tied back in a ponytail, but it was a spiky ponytail, her eyes color are the same as Butch's eyes. Then Boomer and Bubbles had two little twin girls who are five years old. The oldest is Sarah who has dirty blond hair that was always kept down, she has sky blue eyes like Bubbles and the younger twin who is Katie had nice clean blond hair that had dark blue mysterious midnight eyes. They were dressed up all nice for their grandparents that were coming over. I set the boys down so they could run off and play with their cousins. Then I walked over to Blossom and have her a hug behind placing my hands on her big round belly.

"So what ya girls making for dinner?" I asked.

"Ya'll favorite." Blossom smiled giving me a peck on the cheeks.

"Any day now…" I sighed rubbing her belly.

"I've already got the perfect name for her." Blossom commented.

"How do ya know if it'll be a girl?" I chuckled.

"Because it has to be a girl, I need someone to play with their hair." Blossom smirked.

"So what ya gonna call her dear?" I smiled.

"Ruffina." Blossom said.

"Sounds perfect." I commented.

"Hello, is this party reserved?"

"Father!" Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles said.

"Ya'll don't forget about us now!" Berserk winked, as she, Brute, and Brat walked out behind from King Utonium.

"Hiya!" The kids screamed together running up to them for hugs.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles walked over and greeted their father while Boomer and Butch walked over to my side. We waited for our Mas' to be done greeting the kids, then once they were done they walked over to us. I placed my arms around my Ma, and held her tight then I pulled away.

"Told ya I'd give ya grandkids to be with." I winked.

"I knew ya would keep ya promise." Berserk smiled, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Well now that we are all here let's have a hoedown, today is a very special day! My two grandbabies are now five years old!" Brat cheered.

"You remembered Grandma Brat!" Katie and Sarah said together.

"Ya'll bet I did!" Brat smiled, hugging the two girls together.

"Ya'll ready to start?" Boomer asked grabbing his two sticks.

"The food is ready so let's start the party." Bubbles smiled.

"Buttercup ya ready?" Butch asked placing his arm around her.

"Ya bet! Been working on this song just for the girls." Buttercup smiled.

"What is it Aunt Buttercup?!" Katie and Sarah asked jumping up and down.

"You'll find out." Buttercup winked.

I picked up my banjo, Butch picked up his violin with the harmonica on it, and Boomer got behind his beats. Buttercup stood in front of us and tilted her head to us to start. Once we began King Utonium took his granddaughters in a little circle of the dance. Bubbles and Blossom danced with the boys listening to the dance moves that Buttercup was singing…

Buttercup- Boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

Try it with me, here we go.

Boom-boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

That's right

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-boom clap

Boom de clap de clap

1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,

I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,

That's gonna make you move your feet.

I'll give the barbecue,

Show and tell your how to move,

If you're 5 or 82,

This is something you can do.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it

Countrify it then hip-hop it.

Put your hawk in the sky,

And move side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-zag, across the floor

Shuffle in diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One-footed, 180 twist.

Then a zig-zag, step slide

Lean it left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

All- Do the hoedown (throwdown) [x3]

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

We get to 4, 5, 6

And you're feeling busted,

But it's not time to quit,

Practice makes you perfect.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it

Countrify it then hip-hop it.

Put your hawk in the sky,

And move it side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-zag, cross the floor

Shuffle in diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One-footed, 180 twist.

Then a zig-zag, step slide

Lean it left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

All- Do the hoedown (throwdown) [x3]

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom de clap de clap,

Boom-boom clap.

Come on, here we go.

Boom-Boom clap,

Boom de clap de clap.

Boom-Boom clap,

Boom de clap.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it

Countrify it then hip-hop it.

Put your hawk in the sky,

And move it side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-zag, across the floor

Shuffle in diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One-footed, 180 twist.

Then a zig-zag, step slide

Lean it left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

All- Do the hoedown (throwdown) [x3]

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

All- Do the hoedown (throwdown) [x3]

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom dap clap, ba-boom dap clapclapclap

Boom bap clap, ba-boom da clapclapclap

Boom da clap, boom de clap de clap

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.


End file.
